Naruto: A Big adventure
by ligerzero3
Summary: The rookie 12 finds Pokemon as they grow and befriend them, before being force to leave their world for a new one. These rookies aren't the only one going to the new world. The Akatsuki will be with them; what kind of adventure will all of them have and what will happen to them all? Warning slight Sakura messing, mortal Hiden, Kakuzu and Sasori, and human looking Kisame.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking" Regular Speech/Pokemon talk

" _Talking" Regular Thoughts/letters_

"Jutsu"

 **"Talking"** Pokemon attack/ legendary Pokemon

 _ **"Talking"**_ _legendary Pokemon Thoughts_

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

Chapter 1

"Damn, I still can't get it right just like Sasuke," complained a spiky haired boy.

We find the spiky haired boy walking toward his favorite ramen stand after taking a break from training. The boy in question has blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheeks, slight tan skin and seem to be ten years old. He was also wearing a white shirt, blue shorts, and blue sandals. The boy is named Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze a.k.a the fourth Hokage, and the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. Right now, Naruto is taking a break from trying to copy the same shuriken trick from the ninja academy. So far, he was frustrated at the fact that he couldn't get it right but he decided to try it again after eating some ramen. As he sit on the stool inside of his favorite ramen stand and ordered his ramen, he was unaware of a pair of eyes are watching him from around the corner.

As he was not aware that someone or something was watching him, Naruto continue to talk to the chief Teuchi and his daughter Ayame for the day. After a few minutes of talking to the two about his day, Teuchi placed Naruto's ramen in front of him. As Naruto reached for a pair of chopsticks, he soon felt something hit him to the side near his ribs. The hit was strong enough to knock him to the floor and hit his head on the wall. Naruto slowly got back to his feet while shaking out the slight dizziness. After he got rid of the dizziness in his head, he finally hear some slurping coming from where his ramen was placed. Naruto looked over to where his ramen is to find something there eating his ramen.

"HEY THAT'S MY RAMEN," yelled an angry Naruto as he continue to look at the thing that is eating his ramen.

The thing in question looked up from eating the ramen to look at Naruto. The thing seem to be a small creature with brown fur, with the tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. It also has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. And in its mouth was a single noodle hanging out. Naruto yelled at it again and try to grab it, but it quickly slurp the noodle into it's small mouth and jumped off the counter. After it landed on the ground, it quickly ran away with Naruto going after it. However when he turned the corner, he already lost it inside the crowd of people. So he went back to the ramen stand and check to see how much of his ramen is still left. When he got back and checked his ramen, he found that all that was left was the fishcake, the egg, the beef, and the broth.

"THAT THING ATE ALL THE NOODLES," yelled Naruto as he cry anime tears while not realizing that Teuchi and Ayame have watched the whole thing.

-Time Skip: Three years later-

We find a thirteen year old Naruto wearing his kill me orange jumpsuit walking toward his favorite stand as he try to get his mind off something. Normally it would be another rejection from his crush Sakura or his angry at Sasuke. But the thing that is on his mind is the little creature that had ate his ramen. He still remember that whenever he eats at the stand, the creature would always attack him then eat all the noodles before running off. He once watched it take the bowl with the ramen inside and run off with it without spilling a drop. And every time he chased after it, he would always lose sight of it in a crowd. Naruto slowly reached his neck as he remember one time where he tried to name it after his crush Sakura right after he caught it and that didn't end well. It almost bite his throat and ended up chasing him all over the village. The chase ended when Naruto jumped into a pound to only find out that it is part of the Yamanaka garden when he saw Ino's dad walk into said garden to see what the splash was.

After that he hasn't seen it much, that is until after team seven was formed. Now not only does it appear when he eats ramen, it'll also come around when its team meeting and stay until the missions for that day is over. The only reason it stayed that long is that it was taking a nap on his head, that is after trying to attack Sakura for waking it up from its nap with her yelling at Kakashi. But Naruto always managed to hold the small creature from actually attacking his crush. The spiky blonde ended up naming it Rika during the time it would nap on his head just to be able to spar with Sasuke. For some reason it seem to listen to him when he call it Rika.

"Hello Naruto," said the cheerful tone of Ayame as she greeted him.

"Huh, oh hey Ayame-nee-san," said Naruto after snapping out of his thoughts and smile.

Naruto sit down while not noticing Sasuke is there eating ramen with tomatoes in it along with not seeing a small creature down near Sasuke's feet eating a piece of cooked beef. Naruto quickly ordered his ramen and sat down while calling out a hiding Rika to come over so that they can share the ramen. Naruto turned to the left to see Rika runs up to him before jumping onto his lap. Naruto smiles and finally notice that Sasuke was there as well and asked him why he was there. Sasuke just answered that it's the only other place that he can hide from the fangirls. Naruto sweat drop at this as he didn't notice his ramen was placed infant of him and Rika quickly started to eat it.

 _"Maybe I don't have to worry about Rika eating all the noodles this time," thought Naruto as he turn his head and see an empty bowl_ _along with a satisfied Rika._

"YOU AT ALL OF IT RIKA," yelled Naruto as he glared at Rika.

Rita looked at him and smiled before quickly taking the last tomato that is inside the ramen bowl that Sasuke was eating and ran off with is. After seeing this, Naruto and Sasuke paid for their meal before quickly going after Rika with the small creature already running next to Sasuke. Naruto was yelling at Rika to come and face her punishment for eating all of the ramen. Sasuke was running after her to get the tomato that he was going to eat before back from her. Since Rika had a head start on the three, she quickly turned a corner. Thinking that he might lost sight of her quickly, Naruto soon heard Sasuke tell someone named Leo to catch up to her. Naruto was a little by that and was about to asked who was Leo when he notice the small creature next to Sasuke as it speed ahead of them. The creature had dark brown fur with pale brown fur on its paws, ears, the tip of its tail, and face. It also had a reddish orange tuft between it's ears and the nose was the same color as the tuft. The tip of the tail seem to be in a shape of a tear drop.

"Sasuke, when did you have that," asked a curious Naruto as the two keep running as Leo turned the corner.

"Three years ago, for some reason it stayed with me," that was all Sasuke could answer as Rika and Leo came running the corner that they just turned.

The two small creatures kept running and even ran past Naruto and Sasuke as the two stopped running. Both genins blinked as the Rika and Leo continue to run before turning to the corner just in time to see a horde of girls coming their way. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened as it seem Rika ran into these girls and started running from them. And the sad part is that these girls happened to be Sasuke's fangirls, so now Sasuke and Naruto are running from them like their lives depends on it. As they ran, they were able to catch up to Leo as it seem that both Leo and Rika split to get away from the fangirls. So, doing the same thing as Rika; Naruto soon found a near by alley and ran into it while wishing Sasuke's and Leo's survival. Naruto could already tell that Sasuke along with Leo have tick marks on their heads.

-Few hours later-

We now find Naruto looking around the village for Rika since he refuse to give up finding the little ramen theft. Although, Naruto have met with the other rookie 12 except for Sakura. He found out that they too have strange creatures with them with them being different. He first met with Kiba at his clan home who was playing with Akamaru and a puppy that seem to be slightly bigger that Akamaru. Its fur was orange with black strips on the back and legs, fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail is cream-colored, as well as an additional tuft of fur on top of its head, and two notable claws on its front paws. When he talked to Kiba about the puppy along with if he seen Rika, Kiba explained about finding Tiko in an abandoned tree stump three years ago and decide to keep Tiko. He also told Naruto that they haven't seen Rika at all. So, Naruto went back to his search.

He soon ran into Shikamaru and Choji on a grassy hill. He notice that the Nara was taking a nap with what seem to be baby deer with its face, legs and belly being cream white, pink fur on its back and ears, and a yellow flower like thing between its ears. It was laying next to Shikamaru sleeping with him while Choji and a creature with mist green fur covering its hole body except for the bottom half of its face and a small circle in the middle of its chest that seem to be connected to the lower part of its face, were both eating bbq potato, Naruto even sweat drop at how in-sync the two eats were but got over it as he as them if they seen Rika at all. Shikamaru racked one eye open as the baby deer lifted it head up to look at the blonde. Naruto re-gain his sweat drop as both Nara and baby deer looked at him with bored looks before the deer went back to sleep with Shikamaru saying that he agree that its troublesome and called it Kai before going back to sleep. Choji was nice enough to answer Naruto's question that they have seen Rika at all.

He soon left the four alone and went back to searching. He soon decided to look in the forest without realizing that he was in Shino's clan forest. The only way he realized that was Shino appearing being him while asking why he's there. Naruto jumped and looked at Shino and saw a big purple centipede with its thorax and head are mainly magenta with black markings that consist of rings on its shoulders, a band around each antenna, and an upside-down 'Y' on its neck. A prominent ridge leading down to a pointed tip splits the top half of its head, and its lower jaw is black. It has round, heavy-lidded eyes that bulge away from the head slightly. It also has a dark green abdomen is segmented, it has four pairs of stubby black legs, and two short feelers at the end of its back.

Naruto could feel the thing glaring at him with those eyes but not until Shino calmed it down while calling it Dokuko. Shino asked Naruto his question again, which Naruto answered that he was looking for Rika. Shino told him that his friend wasn't here and that he hasn't seen her either. Naruto thanked him before leaving the forest and back to the village. As he make his way back to the village he ran into team nine training without Guy. Naruto noticed that the three weren't alone as he noticed the four creatures with them. The one with Ten-Ten seem to look like a sword that is floating and blocking all the weapon using ninja's attacks. The two with lee seem looked exactly the same both skins were light purple with the feet and butt were covered in brown looking shorts and shoes. They also had three fingers, a moharking spikes on it head, and bandages around their wrists and lower body. And all three were doing push ups with Lee counting in the 300s.

The last one was with Neji seem to have a yellow fur, with round ears, red eyes, and a pink nose with a whisker on each side. Its has arms that look similar to flared sleeves, and the paws are yellow. Its chest has a small red band, and its pelt piles around its thighs resembling a robe. Its legs are red, and its yellow tail is also tipped red. Naruto can see that the two were sparing what look like the gentle fist with Neji not using his byakugan. He decided that it wouldn't to ask them if they have seen Rika before they started training. Both Lee and Tenten told him that they haven't seen her while gave Naruto a clue with seeing it being fed by Hinata in the park. Naruto quickly told them thanks for helping before running for the park.

When he has gotten to the park, he saw Hinata there playing with what he thought was Rika. So, without thinking he ran over there and tackled "Rika". Naruto was smiling as he finally got the ramen theft that is until Hinata asked him what was he doing with Kohaku. Naruto blinked and looked at the creature that he thought was Rika but soon found out that it wasn't her but a different one. It almost seemed like a fox with red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes, large, pointed ears with dark brown insides, and six orange tails with curled tips. It also has three orange curled tips between the ears and it seem to be glaring at him. Before Naruto could do or say anything, Kohaku blew fire right in his face for a little bit before stopping to show a coal color faced Naruto. Naruto then let go of Kohaku and processed to pass out from the burn.

It took only a few minutes for the spiky blonde to wake up to see Hinata scold Kohaku for burning someone. Naruto made himself known by chuckling to which made Hinata blush and stuttered as Kohaku simply look at Naruto. Naruto apologies to Kohaku for mistaking "him" with Rika, he then have to apologies again for mistaking Kohaku for a male after dodging another stream of fire at him. Hinata asked if he was looking for Rika, to which he answered yes. She quickly told him that after she had fed her, she fall asleep before a passing by Ino saw her and took her back to her place. Naruto thanked Hinata for telling him and quickly took off to Ino's family flower shop.

Once he has gotten there, he saw Ino tending the flowers with what seem like a huge blue berry with feet and five large grass leaves sprout on its head. He watched as she called it Maiko while placing a small pouch around the grass leaves with a floor pot in it and told it to go to her mother. Ino soon notice Naruto standing at the door way and told him to move from the door way so costumers can come in. Naruto quickly walked in and asked Ino if she still have Rika with her, but got a head shake and told him that he just missed her. Naruto sighed and was about to leave when Ino asked him what Rika going to do with a dirt covered tomato. It only took him a few second to get an idea what she should do with it. And that idea involve Sakura being the victim of Rika. Naruto left while telling Ino that it might involve Sakura and left it at that.

"I need to find her before she gets to Sakura," said Naruto as he kept looking for Rika.

"I finally found you done," said Sasuke's voice from being him.

"Huh," was all Naruto said before almost getting hit by Leo.

Naruto turned around to see a mad Sasuke and an equally angry Leo glaring at him. Naruto nervously chuckled as he know why the two were angry at him since he did practically abandoned them to their near doom from the fangirls. Sasuke then told Naruto to give him one good reason why he and Leo should beat him into an inch of his life for abandoning them. Naruto quickly told Sasuke that Rika might use the tomato on Sakura. This got Sasuke's attention since he is now conflicted as he could go catch Rika and get his tomato back or let her use it to attack Sakura. Leo was now wondering what Rika might do to the tomato. Before the two's thoughts could go any further with Naruto sweat dropping at them now, all three were snapped out by yell from a very familiar voice.

"RIKA GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PEST," yelled Sakura's voice from 10 blocks from them.

They all blinked and looked down the road just in time to see Rika run by them very quickly with a smirk on its face. They soon see a dust cloud coming closing into view and see a very anger Sakura with what seem be a brownish red splashed on her face. Sasuke and Leo had to keep down a laugh from seeing her face, while Naruto just hoped that Sakura won't go after him for that. Oh how he hoped that she wouldn't go after him as well but it doesn't seem like luck was on his side.

"AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU RIKA," yelled Sakura as she gets closer to the three, "I'M GOING AFTER BAKA-NARUTO!"

Sasuke and Leo soon felt a breeze go by them and looked where Naruto was standing to see that he was gone. They then looked in the direction of here Rika ran to and found a running Naruto going after Rika since his life was really on the line if he does get Rika first. Sasuke and Leo watched as Sakura ran by then with what seem like a strange bird looking with pink feathers hanging on for dear life on her shoulder. Sasuke looked down at Leo and looked back at where his teammates ran through.

"You think we should help the dobe," asked Sasuke as he look down at Leo, "or go watch the show unfold."

"lit," said a very happy Leo for the second idea.

Sasuke picked up Leo and then took to the roof tops and followed his teammates while not drawing any attention from any of his fangirls that they had rid of. To say the least Sasuke was enjoying watching this with the scene unfold, as Naruto finally caught up to Rika and scooped her up while trying to get away from Sakura. Naruto finally decided to use shadow clones to escape from Sakura and went into hiding with Rika. Sasuke and Leo watched as Sakura hunt down very single Naruto and Rika clones all over the village. After getting bored of watching the show, Sasuke decided to go and get something to eat while Sakura continue to destroy clones. However, when he landed on the ground, he was quickly spotted by Ino who happened to be take a stroll with Maiko walking next to her.

Sasuke cursed his luck but didn't look at Ino, instead he just ran from her. This just made Ino pick up Maiko and ran after him, now this is the start of another chase but not the last. The last Naruto clone managed to last the longest since it was running with Lee and his training partners named Hiroki and Nobu. Speaking of Lee, the clone managed to out smart Sakura by telling Lee that Sakura told him that if he catch her, she'll go on a date with him. So, right now the Naruto and Rika clone is running behind Lee as he and his training partners runs after a now scared Sakura. While at the East side of the village, Neji and his sparing partner named Minoru are running from Tenten who is trying to cut them with the sword she named Aki. The only reason the two are running from Tenten was that Minoru send up breaking one of Tenten's weapons.

-Time skip: Sun set-

"You think its save to leave the forest now Rika," asked Naruto as the two sits under a tree.

"Eev," said Rika she shakes her head.

"You know we wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't throw that tomato at Sakura-chan's face," said Naruto with mono tone.

"Eev eevee."

"If thats means "but she deserved it for stepping on my tail before" then you should have just waited to knock her into a small stream."

"EEV EEVEE!"

"Hey, don't give me that tone Rika."

The reason that the two are hiding in the forest is because it would be the last place Sakura will think to look because of how big it is. Both of them are currently, eating dinner that is if you count two bowls full of berries as dinner while they argue. While they hid, Naruto keep getting images of Sakura destroying his clone but the last one dispelled itself to show Lee chasing Sakura into a training ground. Naruto and Rika just sighed and continue eating as they wait for morning to come so that they can get back to the village. Naruto was glad to himself that he always have a scroll full of camping equipment on him just in case he needs to stay somewhere outside the village. And is planning to set up a tent after eating.

"I hope Sakura-chan forgets about the tomato," said Naruto as he finish eating his berries, "after being chased by Lee and the twins."

"Eev eevee ee," said Rika with a bored look on her face.

"Your right who am I kidding, she'll remember with no problem when she see either of us," said Naruto with a depressed tone.

"What did Rika do with the tomato," asked Ino's voice from behind him.

"Rika threw the tomato at her face," answered Naruto then blinked his eyes, "huh?"

When Naruto turned around, he nearly jumped to find Ino and Maiko behind him. Naruto asked her why the two were in the forest, to which Ino gotten depressed while answering that she got lost looking for Sasuke in the forest. Rika sweat drop at Ino's answer of getting lost in the forest near to the village as said girl sit down to rest from walking so much. As the two human stayed quiet, Rika finished eating and walked up to Naruto so that she can lay on his lap before falling a sleep. Ino had Maiko on her lap and watched Naruto gently pet the sleeping Rika.

"I wonder why Rika just hate Sakura-chan," asked Naruto as he keep petting Rika.

"I think I know why," answered Ino as she remember the reason.

"What was reason," asked Naruto as he look at Ino.

"It was three years ago, and Sakura stepped on her tail," answered Ino as she scratched her cheek, "she didn't know that she stepped on Rika's tail until she was attacked by Rika with what seem like a dark purple orb shooting at her right in the middle of our argument."

 _"So, thats why Rika hates Sakura-chan," thought Naruto as he look at Rika._

-With Sasuke after losing Ino-

"We finally lost her," said Sasuke as he and Leo walks around the village.

"Leo," said Leo in a depressed tone.

"Hn, lets go back home," said Sasuke.

Both Sasuke and Leo decided to walk through the park to get back to Sasuke's apartment. While Leo ran ahead, he looked back to Sasuke and didn't see where it was going until he ran into something. Sasuke is now smirking as he watched Leo runs from a fox like creature as it chase after him and is hot on his tail. He soon noticed that he wasn't the only one watching as he spotted Hinata near by giggling at the scene. He walked over to the giggling girl and sat next to her and watched the little chase with her.

-With Neji and Tenten at the time-

Tenten finally calmed down after making Neji and Minoru climb up the hokage mountain with the two holding onto the second's forehead. Who knew Neji can climb without using chakra and hold on for hours with Minoru. After the two climbed down with Neji walking down half way while carrying Minoru, Minoru apologized to Tenten as she apologized back to the two she chased with Aki. Right now, the four are watching their third teammate chase after Sakura with Hiroki and Nobu next to him.

"How can those two keep up with Lee," asked a confused Tenten.

"I want to know how long can that girl keep running," said Neji as he continue to watch.

"Mie nfoo," said Minoru as he eats some popcorn from the bowl in Neji's lap.

-With Shikamaru and Choji-

We find the four in one of Choji's family restaurant eating with the sand siblings. In Temari's lap, sits a purple bat like creature with its head and body are round and roughly equal in size. It has long, triangular ears and triangular eyes with small pupils. Two large pointed teeth protrude from its upper jaw, and a pink tongue is often seen lolling from its mouth. Its arms are segmented at the wrists and end in large pincers. Spread between its arms are two blue wing membranes, each tipped with a purple claw. Its legs are thin and likewise segmented at the ankles, with its round feet having one claw each. It also has a long tail split into spherical sections, ending in a large, round stinger. Temari called it Aya as she feeds it pieces of beef before Choji can get it.

Kankuro is also eating with them with a strange dark blue puppet like thing floating around them with different colored eyes of light blue, navy blue and yellow. Shikamaru and Choji thought it was a puppet that Kankuro was controlling but didn't see any strings and at one of the beef. And finally Gaara has an orange creature with a round body with a white underside and four stumpy legs. It has proportionally large head, small eyes, and a zigzagging mouth sitting on his head like its nothing. Kankuro named the stage puppet creature Aoi as Gaara named the creature Jun as he just fed it lettuce.

"Kankuro get Aoi to stop eating my meat," asked Choji as he try to eat but Aoi eat the meat before him.

"Not my fault that you and Shin try to hog all the food," answered Kankuro as he try to eat while holding a chuckle back.

"I had a feeling this would be troublesome," said Shikamaru as he pets Kai.

"For once we agree on something," said Temari as she continue to feed Aya.

"Inch," exclaimed Jun as he eats another lettuce leaf.

"Mind telling me how Gaara found Jun," asked Shikamaru as he try to ignore the argument of Choji and Kankuro.

"He found it during training," answered Temari, "it tried to stay hidden in the sand but Gaara keep finding it."

"I'm guessing he kept it," said Shikamaru as he gets a nodded from the sand shinobi, "must be troublesome."

-With Naruto and Ino-

"So, you met Rika three years ago too," asked Ino she try to waste time.

"Yeah, but not in a peaceful way," answered Naruto as he still recall back then.

"What did she attack you," asked Ino with a curious look.

"Well, yeah she did attack me," answered Naruto as he chuckled a little, "then she ate all the noodles in my ramen."

"You got to be kidding."

"I wish that I was, even Ayame-nee took a picture one time of Rika eating just the noodles."

"Are you sure it really was Rika?"

"Oh, I'm sure since she once stole the whole bowl from me."

"Now that you say that, I do remember seeing Rika running with a bowl on her head once."

Ino had been asking Naruto questions about when he met Rika and what Rika have done in the pass. So far, she only got that she would attack him when he order a bowl of ramen the first time. Naruto then told her that he tried to name Rika after Sakura once, to say Ino laughed at the reaction that Rika did afterwards. Naruto cried anime tears as he still remember running from Rika and jumping into Ino's family pound. Ino also remembered that as well since she remembered her dad forcing Naruto to work at the flower shop for a month for jumping in the pond while wearing a sign that said, "I jumped into the Yamanaka's pond and now I'm paying the price." To say the least, business was better when Naruto worked there since he always manage to make the wrapping for the flowers look beautiful. Hell, they would sometime get a request from the fire daimyo for flowers.

"By the way Ino," said Naruto as he realized something, "you met Maiko three years ago right?"

"Yeah, she was in our garden looking at all the flowers," said Ino as she remember, "when my mom found her, she chased her off so many times."

"That sound rough for Maiko."

"Yeah, but one day I talked my mom into letting me keep Maiko."

"I bet you and Maiko had your fair share of arguments."

"Yeah, it always start with her somehow destroying my pictures of Sasuke-kun."

 _"Why am I not surprised," thought Naruto as he remember that she is also one of his teammate fangirls._

-With Sasuke and Hinata-

"You think we should stop them now," asked a curious Sasuke as he watch Leo chase after Kohaku.

"N-No, I think t-they're having f-fun," answered Hinata as she could tell that the two are switching turn chasing each other.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said as he and Hinata try to ignore Sakura's scream for help.

"Sakura-san is so annoying," said Hinata in an annoyed tone.

"Hn, I just hope she doesn't come to the park."

-With Sakura, Lee, Neji, and Tenten-

After finally having enough of her screaming, Tenten threw a smoke bomb filled with sleeping powder right in front of Lee and the twins. Once the bomb hit the ground and let out the smoke to which Lee and the twin ran through, the three instantly fall asleep with a very tired Sakura fall on her butt and panting from running for so long. It wasn't long before the strange pink bird let go of her shoulder and try to fly. But instead, it landed on Sakura's lap with its face looking at Sakura. The pink haired girl looked at it and saw swirls in its eyes.

"Oh no, Asami I'm so sorry," said Sakura as she pick up Asami, "I forgot that you were on my shoulder."

"So, it was a bird," said Tenten as she walked over to the girl, "I mistook it as part of your hair at first."

 _"I was kinda hoping that Tenten did that after Lee caught the girl," thought Neji and unknowingly_ _Minoru._

"So, how long will they be asleep," asked Sakura.

"Knowing them, within two hours," answered Neji while seeing Sakura's face go into a look of horror, "but he won't move for until night fall."

Sakura relaxed and went to tend to her dizzy friend as Minoru decided to draw in the twins' faces to pass the time. Neji just shuck his head as Tenten giggled at the sight of the little prank of Minoru as he drew a drawing of a him standing on top of them and writing baka and dumber on their foreheads. After Sakura had tended to Asami and laid her on her lap so she can sleep, she decided to ask all of team guy meet their creatures. Tenets answered that she met Aki when a merchant tried to sell fake weapons to her two years ago. She even still remember Aki almost cutting that guy's hand off and then use its hand like cloth to grab him and throw the guy into a near by con. That was then, she decided to take Aki home.

Neji answered that he met Minoru after the chuunin exams but never got near him for three weeks. It wasn't until Minoru suddenly attacked him during training, to which Neji quickly evaded. Sakura asked him why would Minoru attack him; he answered that it to see test his own version of the gentle fist. After that, he also remembered after the little match and winning it, Minoru would stay with him no matter what; he even followed him to back to the Hyuuga's mansion and to his room. Sakura sweat dropped at this and asked what about Lee. Tenets simply answered that Lee met them after they became Guy's genins, along with a comment of saying that she thought one Lee was bad enough with Guy but when add those two then its much worse.

"So, how did you met Asami," asked Tenten as she was curious.

"I met her three years ago," answered Sakura, "well more like saved her from a bunch of cats that was chasing her."

"Why do I get the feeling that you ran from those cats too," said Tenten as she watched the girl chuckled nervously showing that she indeed ran from those cats.

-With Shikamaru, Choji, and the sand siblings-

"So, Kankuro met Aoi during one of his late night training when he was little," said Shikamaru as he talks to Temari.

"Yeah, and back then Aoi would scare me and Aya," said an annoyed Temari as Aya looked equally annoyed, "only when we were waking up."

"Sounds very troublesome," said Shikamaru as he try to ignore Kankuro's cry for help.

The reason why he is crying for help is because Shin is currently sitting on top of him. Aoi could be helping him, if it wasn't the fact that it was busy laughing at his friend. Choji is trying to figure out how Gaara and Jun can keep eating while ignoring Kankuro. Shikamaru sighed as he was glad that this was Choji's family restaurant and they didn't need to pay for the food. Temari just petted Aya in a calming way as this was payback from all those years ago with those pranks.

-Location change: Unknown space-

 **"Hmm, I thought I fixed those dimensional cracks," said Palkia as he looked at window viewing the Pokemon in the Shinobi dimension.**

Palkia is one of the legendary Pokemons of the Pokemon world. He is also the one that has the power over space. Right now, he is trying to figure out how did those Pokemon get into a different dimension. After all, he thought that he has fixed any dimensional cracks before any Pokemon found them. But unknown to Palkia, there were random dimensional portal that had popped up all over the Pokemon pulling things into a different dimension. The only reason he didn't know about it was the one time he took a nap and only really woke up after a Trapinch and a Mienfoo were pulled in. After he woke up, Palkia went to work finding the Pokemon that were pulling into a different dimension.

However, it took him about three years looking through thousands of different dimensions to find the right one. When he found the shinobi's dimension, he found not just the Trapinch and Mienfoo but also a Eevee, a Spritzee, a Litleo, a Growlithe, a Venipede, a Vulpix, a Deerling, a Muchlax, an Oddish, a Honedge, a Tyrogue,a Gligar, and a Shuppet in the dimension; interacting with humans there.

 _ **"I could keep them here," thought Palkia as he thought it over, "nah, I'll sent them back to our dimension; I just hope my powers won't affect that world."**_

After having that one last thought, Palkia processed to open portals that would suck in the Pokemon without sucking in the humans also. But unknown to him, the portals would be not have the affect that he wanted and wasn't expecting at all.

-Back to the Shinobi world-

Portals started to appear around elemental nations but mostly around Konoha. A portal appeared above Naruto, Rika, Ino, and Maiko just as Naruto decided to set up camp. All four of them looked up to see the portal as it started to suck in air. Naruto grabbed Rika and put chakra to his feet so that he can stay in place as Ino did the same Maiko. As the two try to stay on the ground while holding on to their friends, the suction started to become stronger.

"What is that thing," asked Naruto as he continue to hold on.

"I don't know," answered Ino.

-Sametime: Tenten, Neji and Lee-

Right now both Neji and Tenten are currently trying to stay grounded while holding onto their friends. Lee, Hiroki, and Nobu are still with them and not through the portal is because Sakura tied them up with one end tied to a tree before the portal appeared. The portal appeared just after Lee, Hiroki, and Nobu has woken up from the sleep powder filled smoke bomb to find that they were tied up together. The only reason that Sakura isn't with them anymore is because she was the first one to go through the portal. The reasons behind that is that she lost concentration of her chakra to her feet is because she yelled at Lee for his content yelling of youth to them.

 _"If we get through this," thought Neji as he continue to hold his ground, "we don't have to hear that girl anymore, now if only Lee_ _goes in too."_

 _"If I live through this," thought Tenten as she continue to hold her ground with her teammate, "I'm going to beat the thought of dressing normal into Lee and Guy-sensei's heads!"_

-Sametime: Sasuke and Hinata-

 _"What the hell is that thing," thought Sasuke as he holds Leo while keeping chakra into his feet._

Hinata and Sasuke notice the portal just as Leo and Kohaku ran to them and jumped into their arms. However, they weren't able to get away as the suction soon started to pick up. Sasuke was able to get chakra into his feet just in time, but Hinata wasn't able to get her's in time and was soon went toward the portal. Before she was two feet away from the ground, an anbu appeared and grabbed her foot while using chakra to stay on the ground.

-Sametime in front of a hotel: Shikamaru, Temari, and Gaara-

Right now, the three are trying to stay put onto the ground while holding their friends. The only ones missing are Kankuro, Aoi, Choji, and Shin, reason being is because Choji and Shin were chasing after the other two. The reason for the chase is because Aoi the rest of the food and Kankuro called Choji the taboo word. The four were the first to be go through the portal. Right now, Shikamaru and Temari are trying to figure out a way to escape from the portal as Gaara just stand where he is.

-Sametime: unknown location-

"What the hell is that thing," shouted Hiden as he and his partner Kakuzu try to hold their ground.

"I don't know but," answered Kakuzu as he uses both chakra and his strings to stay put, "I don't want to know what will happen if we get sucked in."

"I'm with Kakuzu on this," said Sasori as he was forced to change into his true form to stay put.

"Seem we're all in an agreement here," said Kisame as he uses samehada as an anchor incase his chakra ran out.

We find all of the group known as the akatsuki trying all they can to stay where they are. All of them were having a meeting in person instead of using their hologram jutsu to meet with each other. The meeting was to decide to let Tobi join them with said person present with the ever annoying Zetsu absent so he can gather information. But the meeting was interrupted by the portal appearing and trying to suck them in. Their leader was able to away with the help of his other path but unknown to them, the real Pein is having a hard time holding his owned to stay grounded with a portal over him.

 _"This can't be good at all," thought Tobi as he try to hold his ground, "all I can do is stand my ground, I can't even use my sharingan to escape."_

-All at once-

The portals that have appeared above all these people have started to increase their suction quickly. It wasn't long for it to take one person inside, and that person was Deidara. It could have been Ino, if Naruto hasn't grabbed her hand at the last second. The second to go through was Lee as the rope holding him and his two little friends snapped. The next people to go was Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, and Sasori since either of them were running out of chakra or slipped when the suction was too much. Soon Sasuke and Hinata were next since Sasuke slipped and was pulled in as the anbu lose his grip on Hinata's leg. When Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Sasuke, and Hinata were sucked into the portal that were above them, the said portals disappeared without a trace.

The next people to be pulled in were Neji, Tenten, Hiden, Itachi, Tobi, the real Pein, and Konan. Just like the other two, the portals disappeared without a trace. Now the only people left are Ino, Naruto, Kisame, and Kakuzu. The only reason Kisame and Kakuzu hasn't been pulled in is the fact that the two are using something beside chakra to help them stay put. As for Naruto being able to stay put while holding both Rika and Ino's hand is because he is subconsciously using the nine tailed fox's chakra as said fox also refused to let his jailor get pulled in. However, all of this had come in vain as Naruto finally lost focus on his chakra just at the same time the ground under Samehada and Kakuzu have broken up. Naruto and Ino could have been sent into the portal, if it wasn't for someone coughing Naruto's legs. So only the portals that have sucked in the Akatsuki has closed.

-With Naruto and Ino-

"Kiba Shino what are you two doing here," asked Ino as she continue to hold onto Naruto's hand.

"We're here looking for you two," said Kiba as he holds Tiko and holding Naruto's right leg with a transformed Akamaru holding the left leg.

"We didn't expect to find you two like this," said Shino as he hold both Kiba and Akamaru's shoulders as Dokuko is clinging onto his right arm for dear life.

The three tried their best to keep everyone from being sucked in, but it was all in vain. The portal's suction has increased to the point to where it can sucked part of the ground into it. As it so happened, it sucked in a big part of ground that so happened to have Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru standing on. Naruto and Kiba cursed as all of them were sucked into the portal. With all of them went into the portal, it finally disappeared with no trace of ever being there except of the missing chucks in the ground.

-Location change: Unknown space-

 **"Oh no, I sucked in the humans and others with the Pokemon," said** **Palkia in a worried tone, "I hope Arceus doesn't notice the humans."**

 **"PALKIA WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME," yelled the Pokemon god Arceus.**

 _ **"Damn, now I have to make some excuse for my mistake," thought Palkia as he is soon appear in front of an angry Arceus.**_

-Location Change: Sycamore Lab's Pokemon habitat-

We find Naruto, Rika, Ino, Maiko, Shino, and Dokuko in a big pile with the three Pokemon being on top of the three shinobis. Naruto was frowning as he ended up being on the bottom of the pile. But he was surprised to find that his landing was surprisingly soft and waited for everyone to get off of him. Rika was the first to get off the pile and landed on the ground in front of them. Then Maiko, Dokuko, Shino, and Ino got off the pile in order before Naruto finally stood up and looked around to see where they are but it was dark to see. That was before lights started to turned on around them and blinding those without sunglasses on.

"May I ask how you all got inside my lab," asked a person's voice as said person walked up to them.

Naruto, Ino, and the Pokemon's eyes soon adjusted to the brightness to see who is talking to them as Shino try to think of an explanation of how they got here and where they are. The person that is standing in front of them seem to an adult male that looked to be in his late twenties. He is wearing a blue button up shirt with the top two buttons undone with the collar open with a white lab coat over the shirt, the sleeves of both shirt and lab coat are rolled up to his half way up his lower arm, black dressed pants, red socks, and brown shoes. He also has black hair, grey eyes, and fair white skin. His face has a look of confusion written all over his face. They could also see two women wearing lab coats behind him with confused faces on their own.

"Umm, we really aren't sure how we got here," answered Naruto as he scratched behind his head while not noticing the height different or where he is standing.

"Hmm, how about you tell us what you do remember," said the adult male and looked down, "are those two your guardians you're standing on?"

Now all three shinobis and awake Pokemon looked to where Naruto is standing to find a woman and man laying on top of each other. They only see that the woman has blue hair and fair skin that are exposed from the black coat with red clouds on it. The guy has red hair and looked to have pale skin but that was all the can see with the expose skin from the coat. Naruto said that he doesn't know them with Ino and Shino agreeing with him as the adult male sweat dropped at this. And said that maybe they should talk in the morning that way the other two can talk too since they looked to be unconscious for the time being. They all agreed since Rika and Maiko yawned with Dokuko just fell asleep where he is.

-Timeskip: Morning-

We find both Naruto and Rika still sleeping in the bed while dreaming of a land full of ramen. The bed next to them is occupied by the red headed man who was also sleeping. These three are the only ones still asleep as the others were discussing who would wake the three as they were afraid of what will happened to them. However, it doesn't matter as Dokuko was the one that took action by waking up Rika with one of its antennas to poke her. And thus the wake reaction chain started, Rika slowly woke up to see Dokuko staring right her and freaked to which Naruto woke up before getting tackled by the freaked out Rika. He was then sent flying toward the slowly waking red head who happened to sit up just in time to be hit by the flying blonde and into the wall.

The others in the room watched the whole thing unfolded and still watched as Naruto and the red head try to stand up straight. Naruto was asking what hit him as the red headed man try to shake off the dizziness from his head. Ino and the woman known as Konan were giggling as Shino stayed silent during the whole thing. Naruto was the first to snap out of it and glared at Rika who is trying to act all innocent. He went over to Rika and started arguing with her about tackling him. Konan walked over to the red headed man who sat on the bed to check to see if he is all right after being nailed into the wall by the blond.

"I'm all right Konan," said the red head as he looked around, "where are we?"

"I don't know Nagato," answered Konan as she looks outside the window, "but the buildings here are very different that anything in the elemental nations."

"Your right they are different," said Nagato as he seen notice a change, "Konan, I don't feel the rods in my back anymore."

"I notice that as well," said Konan as she looked at Nagato, "I also noticed that your body is back to normal."

Before they could think of how that was possible they were interrupted by someone walking into the room saying that breakfast is ready. Everyone started to follow the other woman with blue hair out of the room and down the hall. Nagato noticed the creatures with the kids and that one of them was a jinchuuriki. Nagato asked Konan why didn't she take the jinchuuriki to the base yet. The answer she gotten was that she didn't want to risk anything since all of them are in unknown territory. Nagato nodded as he could understand that and without knowing where they are then it could be impossible how to get to the hideout.

Soon they arrived to a big table full of food and before anyone could blink, Naruto, Rika, and surprisingly Nagato sat down and is already eating. Ino and Shino sweat dropped at all three are eating the first food being ramen. Konan can understand Nagato's behavior since it been so long since he used his legs and arms before using that forbidden jutsu. everyone sat down and started to eat while not noticing that the brown haired man and red headed woman sat down and eat with them.

-Timeskip: After breakfast-

"Now that everyone has finished eating breakfast," said the brown haired man as he see Naruto and Nagato with swollen stomachs, "We can introduce ourselves, I'm Professor Sycamore."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said a grinning Naruto with Rika jumping onto his head, "and this is Rika."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," said a smiling Ino as she holds up Maiko, "and this is Maiko."

"I'm Shino Aburame," said the ever indifferent Shino as Dokuko climbed up to his head, "this is Dokuko."

"You can call me Konan," said Konan in a polite tone.

"You can also call me Nagato," said Nagato in a polite tone as well.

"Naruto, Ino, and Shino are you three Pokemon trainers," asked Sycamore as he looked at all three.

"What's a Pokemon trainer," asked a confused Naruto as he voiced the group's question.

"I would also like to ask what is a Pokemon," asked Nagato who voiced the second question.

Now this confused Sycamore as none of them know what a Pokemon is while three are present with them. He asked them where they from, the answer he gotten has confused him even more as he never heard of a town or village named Konoha or even rain country before. When one of them asked where they are, he answered that they are in his lab within Lumiosy city on the Kalos region. He watched as everyone seem to be confused on what he said. He asked them what was the last thing they remembered before he found them in his lab. The people from Konoha explained that they were being sucked into a round like portal. Konan and Nagato said that was what they remembered. After a few minutes of explaining, Naruto remembered that he saw something in a brief moment. Sycamore asked what was it that he saw. All Naruto said was that it was a huge white creature with purple lines and pink orbs in it's shoulders.

"N-Naruto the creature that you described I believe was the Pokemon deity Palkia," said Sycamore in a surprised way.

"What is Palkia's power," asked Konan in a curious way, "and is there a way to find him?"

"Palkia is said to be the deity that rule over space," explained Sycamore, "some even say that he can go into different dimensions, but it would also seem he can bring others from different dimensions."

"Are you saying that we are in a different world," asked Nagato as he can understand what it means.

"Yes, I am and there also no way to find Palkia," answered Sycamore while answering two questions at once.

"Wait, you mean we're stuck in this world," asked a scared Naruto.

"I'm afraid so Naruto," answered Sycamore with a frown on his face.

Naruto soon got depressed since now he can't become hokage. Ino looked to be in the verge of crying at the thought of never seeing her parents ever again. Shino just looked to be indifferent, but Dokuko can tell that he was depressed at the news. Konan was looking at Nagato to see him in a mix of sadness and little happy. She could tell that he was happy because he can finally got rid of the rods in his back and being able to walk again. Sycamore decide to let them have time to think everything out and told them that they are free to walk around the lab and if they want to go outside to ask one of his assistants to come with them. They all just nodded and walked in their own path to think of what they will do now.

-With Shino-

 _"I'm stuck inside this world," thought Shino as he try to think, "but how come Kiba didn't arrive with us?_ "

His thoughts were snapped out as he walked into a door. Dokuko made some nose as a way to ask him if he was all right. Shino just nodded as looked at the door before opening said door. When he opened the door, he was soon tackled to the ground by a big blue beetle with one horn. Dokuko was lucky enough to jump off Shino's head before the beetle hit him. The said beetle stood up and got off Shino before being scolded by Dokuko for tackling Shino. Shino watched as someone walked up beside him and sighed. The Aburame looked the person to find it was the red headed assistant of Sycamore.

"Did Heracross tackled you to the ground Shino," asked the red head assistant, "and my name is Cosette if you're wondering."

"Yes, but I'm fine," answered Shino as he looked at Dokuko and Heracross, "is Heracross a Pokemon?"

"Why, yes he is," answered Cosette, "to be more precise, he's a bug type just like your Venipede."

 _"So thats what Dokuko is called here," thought Shino as he thought Dokuko was a new_ _specie of bugs._

"Are there different bug types like Heracross and Dokuko?"

"Well, yes but some are dangerous to approach."

"Do you mind telling me more of these bug Pokemon?"

"I don't mind but, I do want to know why your interested in bug types?"

"Back where I'm from, my clan communicate and battle with bugs."

Cosette shivered as Shino also told her that he has a nest of bugs on him. However, she volunteered to tell him more over tea to which Shino, Heracross, and Dokuko followed her. Shino knows that he and everyone else are stuck in this world but he can't help but be curious about the bug types Pokemon and want to know more after finding out. He'll even ask her what are Pokemon.

-With Ino-

We find Ino and Maiko walking the streets of Lumiosy city with Sycamore's other assistant named Sophie. Ino and Maiko were looking at the building and technology of the city with awe looks. Ino has asked Sophie what are Pokemon. Sophie gladly answered Ino's question about Pokemon as they walked along with questions about the technology of the city. As they walked, Ino gotten the understanding of what Pokemon are and is happy to be Maiko's friend. They soon arrived to the park so that they can take a break from their stroll. They sat down and watched Maiko run around the park.

"This city is so cool and beautiful," said Ino as she recall all the thing she saw, "even the clothes here are better than the ones back in Konoha."

"I'm glad that you're enjoying our stroll so far Ino," said Sophie with a smile on her face, "however, there are even more beautiful things out in this world."

"That would sound like a great journey to see all that," said Ino in a sad tone as she recall her parents.

Sophie looks at her with frown on her face before noticing a wild Budew and a wild Petilil come over to Ino. She watched as the Budew jumped on her lap as Petilil floated around her in front of her head. This snapped Ino right out of it and looked at Budew and Petilil as the said Petilil snuggled into her cheek. Ino giggled and hold Petilil before petting it along with Budew while thanking them for cheering her up. She watched as the two moved from her and went to play with Maiko.

"Oh my, it seem those two like you very much," said Sophie as she smiles, "normally wild Pokemon aren't that friendly to people."

"Really, I thought it was normal and sweet that they cheered my up?"

"Well, there are Pokemon that are friendly to humans."

Ino asked Sophie to tell her more about Pokemon as she has grown curious. Sophie happily told her more about Pokemon as Maiko played with the Budew and Petilil.

-With Naruto-

Rika followed beside a depressed Naruto as he just walked while saying that he can no longer be hokage. The two didn't notice that they walked into the Pokemon habitat, the same one that Sycamore found them in. When they walked in, the two notice a fight going on with Sycamore trying to break up. Both of them walked over to Sycamore with Naruto asking what is going on. Sycamore looked them and explained that he's trying to back up a fight with a Tyrogue and a Torchic. Naruto looked at the two Pokemon and said that the two remind him of both him and Sasuke when one of them started to argue.

"Sound like you two are good friends," said Sycamore as he chuckled.

"Yep, I even think of him like a brother," said a grinning Naruto.

"So, how did you two stop arguing," asked Sycamore as he looked at the two Pokemon.

"Well, someone would hit me for bothering Sasuke," answered Naruto as he watched Rika throw a dark purple ball from her mouth and at the Tyrogue.

The ball hit Tyrogue and sent the Pokemon to a tree with a shocked and feared look while the Torchic looked at Rika with slight fear and admiration. Naruto chuckled as it seem Rika showed them who's boss. Sycamore was looking at Rika with interest and voice out that he never seen an Eevee so brave and not scared of anything. Naruto caught this and asked him what is an Eevee along with the questions of what a Pokemon is along with a Pokemon trainer.

Sycamore happily answered his questions with the Pokemon trainer being more in depth. Naruto and Rika soon started to get excited about what a Pokemon trainer does. However, Naruto was more excited about the champion of each region. The way Sycamore explained, the champion is like the hokage in term of being the best there is. Now, Naruto started to think that since he can't be hokage anymore, why doesn't he go after being a champion of a Pokemon region. While Naruto thought more on the idea, he failed to notice Nagato and Konan being in front of him.

"Are there anything else beside a Pokemon trainer," asked Nagato while scaring Naruto.

"Why yes there is," answered Sycamore as he smiled, "there's Pokemon rangers, nurses that treat Pokemon, professors that study about Pokemon like me, police offices, and gum leaders."

"Is that all of them," asked Konan as Naruto got curious about the rangers.

"Well, there are some regions that has people being coordinator for contests," answered Sycamore as he try to think, "there also our region Pokemon performer."

"What does the rangers do," asked Naruto with a Rika being curious.

"My your a curious one," said Sycamore before answering the question, "rangers goes around the world helping both human and Pokemon almost like a nice trainer would do."

"Thats so cool," said Naruto as he grinned, "do they also capture Pokemon with pokeballs you told me about?"

"They can capture Pokemon but not with a pokeball," explained Sycamore, "they use a device called a styler to capture them and use the Pokemon's help."

"Thats quiet interesting," said Nagato.

"Yes, but they can only have the Pokemon help them once before letting them free," said Sycamore as he also remembered one more thing, "I just remembered the rangers can have one Pokemon partner with them."

"Just one Pokemon," asked Naruto in a depressing tone.

"I'm afraid so Naruto," answered Sycamore.

Before Nagato and Konan asked him anymore questions, Sycamore told them that he has to go back to doing his study. The two understand and bid him goodbye as the professor left the Pokemon habitat. Nagato started to think of what to do now since they're stuck in a different world. They can't go back to their world with Naruto for the tailed beast. For now, they would have to find the other members, Konan just hope that none of them done anything stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking" Regular Speech/Pokemon talk

" _Talking" Regular Thoughts/letters_

"Jutsu"

 **"Talking"** Pokemon attack/ legendary Pokemon

 _ **"Talking"**_ _legendary Pokemon Thoughts_

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

Chapter 2

"Would one of you shit heads get me out," yelled Hiden as he is just a head sticking out of the ground.

"Well, you do deserve it for angering this creature," said Kakuzu as he points at the Geodude next to him.

"...You do deserve it," was all Itachi said as a Pikachu sits on his right shoulder.

"Fuck you all," yelled Hiden as he gets more mad, "I'll ask Kisame to help me when he gets back."

Now you all might be wondering how Hiden got into this situation. Well, let just say he somehow manage to make the only Geodude on the island angry enough to attack him. Hiden could of gotten out of the ground without worried of hurting or risking of dying. However, even he could feel that he's no longer immortal and could also see that Kakuzu isn't anymore either since he looks to be in his early twenties and not covered in stitches if the lack of it when he rolled up his sleeves. Hell, even Kisame looks human instead of looking like a human shark.

"Speaking of Kisame," said Itachi as he look up in the sky, "he's late."

"Didn't he say that he'll try to see if we can get off this island," said Kakuza as he watched Hiden bad mouth the Geodude.

Itachi got up and started to walk toward the sea side to try to find Kisame. He was only half way there until he and the Pikachu heard loud roar coming ahead. He went into a light jog and arrive just in time to see a big blue creature with it mouth wide open be hit by a big water bomb shark. He looked to where the water bomb shark came from to see a human looking Kisame grinning like a mad man while standing on water. The creature is none other than a Gyarados and it got back up before launching huge gush of water at Kisame.

The man just grinned and swung Samehada to block the huge gush of water. The water was split in half around Kisame and Samehada before making a water clone from near by and have it attack at the Gyarados. Itachi just watched with the Pikachu who was sweat dropping at the sight of a human fighting a Gyarados like its normal. So for now, the two just watched the fight as it goes on.

-Location change: Sinnoh in Professor Rowan's lab-

"Mind telling me how you two managed to anger a Murkrow and an Absol," asked Rowan as he questions Tobi and Deidara who are sitting in front of him on the floor.

"I was mocking the bird by saying how useless it is," answered a bruised Deidara, "then the thing started sucker punching me."

"All I did was complement it's coat before jumping on its back," answered a trashed Tobi with his mask unscratched.

Sasuke and Hinata are just watching all this at the side with Leo and Kohaku in their laps. They watched as Rowen started to scold the two harshly in his own way. Hinata felt a little pity for the two while Sasuke didn't have any for them at all since he and Leo were with Tobi. To say the least it was quite the show to watch the masked man trying to stay on an angry creature. He and Leo won't the only ones watching as a Rika look alike was with them. Sasuke thought it was Rika and called out to it but it just looked at him with a confused expression. He figured that its not Rika just left it alone and went back to the show.

As for Hinata, she and Kohaku ran into Deidara who was running from the Murkrow that keep sucker punching him. Both Hinata and Kohaku sweat dropped at the guy being punched by said bird. Unknown to Hinata, Kohaku wished that they had popcorn so it can be a show worth watching. Too bad, that Deidara finally had enough and try to blow up the bird with his clay. Poor Hinata and Kohaku, they had to run for cover after the first explosion happened and took out a tree. However, this is how they met Professor Rowan who decked Deidara from behind and knocked the bomber out. It wasn't long before Sasuke, Leo, and an Eevee ran into the area with the trashed Tobi ridding on the Absol before being thrown off and into a tree.

 _"At least, I'm not related to this baka," thought Sasuke as he didn't notice the Eevee from before jumped onto his shoulder._

-Location change: Unova Professor Juniper's lab-

"Well, I never met a Deerling like yours Shikamaru," said Professor Juniper as she watch Kai continue to sleep.

"He's as lazy as his owner," said Temari as she gets a grunt from Shikamaru.

"Mind telling me why this thing keeps following me," asked Sasori as he try to lose a Banette.

Juniper was the one that found Shikamaru, Choji, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara in next to her lab. Then she found Sasori, well it more like he found them since he was running from a group of Beedrills deeper in the forest. Normally he wouldn't be scared of a small group like that, but he found two problems. The first one being that he doesn't have his puppets with him at all after checking. The next problem is that he was somehow back to being in a human body instead of his puppet body. It doesn't take a genius to know that he needed to run like his life depended on it. It was after he lost the Beedrills, he found Juniper and the little group.

"It's just Banette's way of showing that he likes you Sasori," answered a smiling Juniper, "consider yourself lucky since that Banette is picky about who he likes."

"I'm not amused," said Sasori before shivering after Banette somehow licked his cheek.

"You'll somewhat get used to it," said Kankuro as Aoi licked him before slightly shiver from it.

 _"I hope I'm the only one doing better than the others," thought Sasori as he imaged Hiden in the ground._

-Location change: Kanto Oak's lab-

 _"How the hell did we get stuck with these guys," that was the thought that was going around Kiba's head._

Kiba, Akamaru, and Tiko are currently watching Neji, Tenten, Minoru, and Professor Oak trying to calm down Sakura, Lee, Asami, Hiroki, Nobu, and Aki. It seemed the idea of them being stuck in a different world didn't sit well with Sakura, Lee, Asami, Hiroki, and Nobu. Of course, it didn't sit well with Kiba and Akamaru but at least it they didn't overreact. Okay, maybe Kiba and Akamaru destroyed a table out of anger but at least they didn't complain about not being able to see Sasuke or making a ridiculous claim of doing 100 laps around the lab if he can't find a way back home with two little Lees agreeing with him. The only reason Asami was upset would be the fact that a blue turtle spit some water at her. As for Aki, he just think that Aki it's trying to attack a red lizard with a flame at the tip if its tell.

"Sakura please calm down," asked Professor Oak as he try to get Sakura to let go of his lab coat while she shakes him.

"Stay down Lee," warned Neji as he pin Lee to the ground with Lee's legs being tied up.

"Mienfoo," said Minoru as he somehow managed paralyzed Hiroki and Nobu.

"Aki stop attacking that poor creature," said Tenten as she try to hold Aki back.

 _"I think Shino got the better end of the stick," thought Kiba as he and his company keep watching the show that is chaos._

-Location change: Sycamore's Lab-

"Hey Shino what are you doing," asked a curious Naruto as he walked up to him with Rika, a Tyrogue, and a Torchic that he named Blaze followed him.

"I'm reading about Dokuko," answered Shino as he keep reading the notes on Venipede on the computer that Cosette showed him how to use.

"Wait, Dokuko is from here," asked a confused Naruto as he thought that Dokuko was just a big bug that Shino can't hide in his coat.

"Yes," was all Shino said before going to Heracross' bio.

Naruto just sweat drop as he didn't know that Rika, Tyrogue, and Blaze were talking to Dokuko and Heracross. Naruto decided to look around the room to see if there is anything interesting. After a few minutes of looking, he got bored and decided to walk go look around the lab to see if there is anything interesting at all. He soon ran into Ino, Maiko, and Sophie. Naruto also noticed that beside Maiko with them, two green creatures were with them. Naruto asked Ino about the two little green creatures and how she got them. She explained how she met the two creatures at the park and how they followed them back. Naruto smiled and nodded before continue his search for something interesting.

-Few hours later-

"Man there's nothing interesting," complained Naruto.

Tyrogue and Blaze looked at Rika as to why Naruto think their's nothing interesting at all. Rika just told them that he's sometime like this. Naruto keeps mumbling as he somehow stumbled into a room with Sycamore talking with Nagato as Konan pets a Garchomp while feeding it. Sycamore noticed Naruto and called him over so that he can find out how he's cropping up.

"Naruto how are you holding up," asked Sycamore in a concern way.

"I'm holding up well," said Naruto as he showed a little sadness on his face before cheering right up, "but I think I found something that might help me get used to his world."

"Oh and what is that," asked a curious Nagato as he hide his surprised from the two at Naruto's quick happiness.

"If I can't become Hokage anymore," answered Naruto as he started to grin at he gets to the best part, "I'll just become a Pokemon champion!"

"Why do you want to be a champion," asked Sycamore as he is now curious.

"Being a champion sound like being Hokage so why don't I be one," answered Naruto still excited as Rika, Tyrogue, and Blaze joined in with him.

"Well, it seem your not alone at that," said Sycamore as he chuckled at Naruto's and the Pokemon with the blonde.

Naruto quickly realized something as he see Nagato and Konan. He ask the two if they were talking to Sycamore who he nicknamed Syc. Nagato answered that they were talking to Sycamore about being his temporary assistants. Naruto quickly asked why would they do that to which Konan answered that they want to learn more of the world before deciding what to do. Naruto nodded and was about to leave until Sycamore stopped him and asked him if he wants some pokeballs. Naruto asked him why does he need some; Sycamore told him so that other trainers doesn't capture Rika, Tyrogue, or Blaze. This got the four scared as they don't want to be away from each other then Naruto said yes.

-Time Skip: Dinner-

"Does Naruto and Rika always eat ramen," asked Konan as she sweat drop at the two eating.

"For Naruto's case, the answer is yes," answered Ino as she eats her food, "as for Rika, maybe."

"Must be a Uzumaki thing," whispered Konan to herself before eating.

Shino raised a brow as he was the only one near her to hear that as he looked at Nagato who was right now eating ramen. Sycamore and his two assistants are trying to get over the fact that a Eevee would refuse to eat normal Pokemon food and would eat ramen. Ino looked over to Maiko who are eating with the other Pokemon that she, Naruto, Shino, and Rika had befriended before smiling and going back to eating.

-Location change: Juniper's lab-

"Sasori, tell Banette to give me back my chips," said a mad Choji as he chased Banette.

"Nah, you need some exercise," said Sasori as he eats his dinner in peace.

Shikamaru shook his head while saying troublesome ghost type before going back to eating. Temari and Gaara ignored Choji and continue eating while Kankuro and Aoi watched and laughed at Choji's poor attempt at catching Banette. Juniper couldn't help but to sweat drop as Choji and Shin quickly at their dinner and already snacking on chips. Juniper almost thought that the two could match a Snorlax eating food.

-Location Change: Rowan's lab-

"Someone help Tobi," yelled Tobi as he runs from a Houndoom outside like his life depends on it.

"Don't let him get away Toshio," called out an angry woman as Houndoom keep going after him.

"Should we help him," asked Hinata as she got worried that he might get hurt.

"No," that was all to be said from Sasuke, Rowan, and Deidara.

Hinata couldn't help but wonder why wouldn't Deidara and Rowan wouldn't help Tobi. Deidara's reason is that the guy made fun of his art before and is now paying the price from the woman. Rowan's reason is much more different since he knows the woman that is his head assistant and the Houndoom. But he does wonder how the hell did Tobi managed to make her angry like that. He only remembers having her show their guests to their rooms.

-Flash back: After Tobi and Deidara's scolding-

Rowan had just finished scolding the two for their idiocy. Unknown to the three, Sasuke somehow got some popcorn and was eating it with Leo, Kohaku, and the Eevee. Hinata was the one feeding Kohaku the popcorn. Sasuke got the popcorn halfway through the scolding as it started getting interesting with two being scolded started to get depressed. Rowan called someone named Rin to come in after the he finished scolding the two, that was also when he noticed the bag of popcorn in Sasuke's hand. All eight occupants looked at the door as it opened to show woman in her late twenties with brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and one purple strip on each cheek. She was wearing a black button up shirt under a white lab coat, black skirt, and black heels.

"You called me Professor," asked the brown haired woman as she secretly look at the other people in the room.

"Yes, I need you to show our guest to the rooms that they're will be staying," answered Rowan while getting ready to go back to researching, "Their names are Sasuke, Hinata, Deidara, and Tobi; the Pokemon's names are Leo and Kohaku."

"This woman here is my head assistant Rin Nohara," said Rowan as he looks at the rest as he introduce Rin.

Rin noticed Tobi twitched as her name was called and she had a feeling that she met him before putting that thought in the back of her head later. She started to show the group of seven to their room as Rowan went back to his research. She started with Sasuke's room followed by Deidara's room and Hinata's room. Rin told Hinata that she has to room with her for the time being before showing Tobi to his while leaving the three in their rooms. Right now, its only Rin and Tobi along in his room as she try to get some answers from him.

"Is your name really Tobi," asked Rin in a curious tone.

"Yep, Tobi is Tobi," answered Tobi in his goofy tone.

"You know Tobi," said Rin as she try a different approach, "that Uchiha child reminds me if someone in the past with the attitude part."

"Oh, who does he remind you of," asked Tobi while tilting his head.

"Hmm, I remember right it was a guy," answered Rin as she made a believable thinking pose before snapping her fingers, "oh yeah his name was Kakashi Hatake."

"How do you know that back stabber," asked Tobi in his real voice and angry tone and soon realized what he just said and what voice he just used, "uh I mean who's he?"

"Obito drop the act," said Rin as she sighed, "you already gave yourself away after you answered."

Obito sighed behind his mask while saying fine. Rin soon asked Obito how is he still alive after she and Kakashi watched him get crushed under a boulder. He countered her as him wanted know how is she still alive when he remembered Kakashi stabbing her with his chidori _._ Rin sighed as she explained that she did die back in the shinobi world and sight that she go to into the next life but found herself her at Rowan's lab with no stab wound at all. Now it was Obito's turn to explain how he's still alive from being crushed under a boulder. At the end, Rin could understand that he couldn't get back to Konoha because of how weak his body was and has to be recovered.

Rin soon asked what he has been doing after her death in the shinobi world. Obito started to be stubborn as she won't tell her anything and that he can't make him. That was when she smiled right at him and said his name. When he saw smile, he started to sweat bullets but continued to no tell her. Obito soon regretted it as she pulled out a tiny ball before pressing the middle to make the ball bigger and called out Toshio. When Toshio came out, he almost bite Obito's arm when said person got scared from the Pokemon appearance. Rin soon asked Obito is he still won't tell her, sadly Obito nodded his head to the question. Rin soon told Toshio to use **fire fang** on Obito, who dodged Toshio's attack as he soon saw fire come out of the Pokemon's mouth.

Then without thinking, Obito ran out of his room and ran away from Rin and Toshio as the two runs after him. This was the start of the chase as Obito try to not to be bitten and burnt at the same time from a creature that can do just that with an angry Rin commanding it.

-flashback end-

 _"At least this beats telling her," thought Obito as he continue to run._

"When I get my hands on you," yelled Rin as she keep running along side Toshio, "I'm going to force you into telling me in the worse possible way!"

 _"...I think I just made a mistake of not telling her," thought a now scared Obito._

-Location change: Oak's lab-

"Thanks for helping me again Kiba," said Oaks as he looks at Sakura, who was tied and gagged to a chair, "but was it really necessary to do that to her?"

"I don't know a better way to make her shut up," answered Kiba as he eats his dinner.

The reason why Sakura is gagged and tied would be very obvious. As for Lee, well let just say that Tenten and Minoru were keeping him and the twins in line as they eat so those three aren't tied up. Frankly, the three were scared of Tenten and Minoru when they were angry along with the fact that the two were ready to attack if they act up. Neji just continued to eat his dinner peacefully as Aki feed a tied up Asami. All you can hear is Sakura's muffles as she try to talk to through the gag. Although, Kiba know that after they all finished eating, someone will have to feed Sakura her dinner and right now he hope its Lee.

-With the rest of the Akatsuki members-

"How is it that you were able to fight a Gyarados," Ask Professor Ivy as she talks to Kisame, "and befriend it?"

Right now we find Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, and an unburied Hiden inside Professor Ivy's lab eating dinner that Itachi had made for them after their arrival. They found out that beside Ivy, she also has three female assistants living with her. They were able to get to Valencia Island after Kisame fought with the Gyarados and somehow befriending it along with give it the name Tsunami. He and everyone wasn't aware that the Gyarados was a female until after they met Ivy near her lab who was riding on a Gyarados. After he befriended Tsunami, he went and dug up Hiden from the ground (after laughing his ass off of course). Hiden had to suffer watching Kakuzu teach and play poker with the Geodude that buried him in the first place. To make matter worse for him, Kakuzu decided to keep the Geodude and named it Ikasu.

The same could be said with the Pikachu that is eating near Itachi. He found that the Pikachu was very strong after watching it almost making Kisame become charcoal from shocking the guy. Itachi decided to keep Pikachu and named him Kaminari. Now, Itachi was explaining to Ivy about how Kisame was able to fight Tsunami and befriended her. He also explained about chakra and their world, that was after finding out that they no longer in the shinobi world. Surprisingly, Itachi, Kisame, and Kakuzu were very calm about it while Hiden was the only one that complained and it wasn't long before Hiden started to pick a fight with a Pokemon. The Pokemon that he so happen to pick a fight, just happened to be a Hunter.

But he only started fighting Hunter before Itachi agreed to cook dinner and the fight ended just after Itachi finished cooking. Ivy and her assistants had to witness Hiden fighting with Hunter. Although, the fight was only using insults and Hiden happened to be fighting with the only Hunter that can actual talk which made things worse for the four watching. Kisame and Kakuzu just acted like it was nothing at all or just ignored it as they didn't even want to get involved at all.

-Time skip: one year later with Naruto-

We find our spiky blond hero sleeping inside his bed inside Sycamore's lab with Rika laying next to him. In the bed next to them, they have a sleeping Kiba with Akamaru and Tiko, and no sign of Shino at all. Now you all might be wondering why Kiba is there instead of Shino, well during the year, Sycamore had Nagato and Konan go to Kanto so that they can learn from Oak for a little bit. Naruto, Ino, and Shino decided to tag along since they wonder what kind of Pokemon are at Oak's lab. When they got to Oak's lab, the three met with their fellow genins. It was then that they learned that Sakura is scared of Dokuko and Neji trying to persuade Shino to stay while Kiba goes with Naruto and Ino.

-Flash back ten month ago: Oak's lab-

"KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME," shrieked Sakura as she and Asami quickly moved to the other end of the room.

"What's with Sakura-chan," asked a confused Naruto as he looked at her and Dokuko.

"I think she's afraid of Dokuko," answered Shino as Dokuko shoot purple needles at Lee and the twins.

Neji, Tenten, Ino, Aki, Minoru, and Minko watched as slowly goes down to the floor and having trouble moving. Ino and Minko sighed as they knew that the three have gotten poisoned. Neji started to think of the pro and con of having Shino with them instead of Kiba since it would seem that Sakura is scared of Dokuko and Dokuko was able to subdue both Lee and the twins. Tenten and Aki went and fetched the medicine for poison as it wasn't the first time that the three got poison. Naruto and Rika just looked confused by Sakura quickly moving away from Shino and Dokuko.

-Hour later-

After Shino put Dokuko into his pokeball, Sakura calmed down and walked over to the group with Asami following behind her. When she got back to them, Lee and the twin were back on their feet as Ino asked the everyone what they plan on doing now that their stuck in this world.

"I plan on finding Sasuke-kun," answered Sakura, "that is if he's here."

"I'm planning on studying bug type Pokemon," answered Shino as Heracross came out of his pokeball.

"That sound so like you Shino," said Kiba as he went next, "I guess I'll just try and find more dog like Pokemon."

"Yosh, I plan on helping Sakura," said Lee before posing, "then I plan to show everyone just how youthful fighting types can be!"

"I pretty much just gave up telling him that I don't need his help," said Sakura as Naruto looked at her for answer.

"I plan on looking for Hinata while helping Professor Oak from time to time," said Neji as kept his face neutral.

"I just plan on helping Professor Oak," said Tenten as she couldn't think of anything else.

"Well, I plan on challenging leagues until I became a Champion," said a grinning Naruto as Rika agree with him.

"I'll just travel with Naruto," answered Ino everyone looked at her like she lost it, "hey, knowing his luck I might find the others and maybe find Sasuke-kun before forehead girl."

"Oh yeah Ino-pig," said an angry Sakura as moved closer to Ino.

 _"Here we go," were the thoughts that was going through everyone's heads except Lee's and the twin's minds._

-Flashback end-

At the end of their stay, Shino found out that there weren't very much bugs in Oak's lab. However, he learned that he could help Oak with bug Pokemon that live in the wild for research. So, he decided to stay while having Kiba go with Naruto and Ino back to Sycamore's lab after Konan and Nagato's teaching was done which was over within a month. Afterword, the five headed toward the Johto region since Oak has asked them to hand deliver some notes to one Professor Elm. Konan and Nagato were in charged of looking as they travel to New Bark Town. Naruto and Rika would sometimes slip from the group after seeing a Pokemon and try to go after it. But it was Ino that would keep them in line with the threat that they won't eat any ramen during lunch. Kiba, Akamaru, and Tiko would snicker at Naruto and Rika at that.

During their travel, they ran into Hiden and Kakuzu who seemed to be lost. Konan asked Kakuzu if they saw the other members of the akatsuki. He just answered that they met with Sasori back in the Unova region and left Kisame and Itachi back at Professor Ivy's lab. Nagato was forced to hear Hiden complained about being chased by a hive of Beedrills on their way to Elm's lab to pick something up for Ivy. If that wasn't bad enough, the talking Hunter came out of the pokeball that was on Hiden's belt and started to call Hiden a baka. The whole group were forced to set up camp since Kakuzu explained that once those two start fighting, their keep at it for the rest of the day.

During the next five months, the five done errands for Sycamore while learning more of the world and the regions. They were sent to Unova to pick deliver some notes to Juniper while Nagato and Konan learned from the Professor. The scene that they saw when they first arrived was very funny to say the least, well to the three genins that is.

-Flash back: Juniper's lab-

"AOI BANETTE GIVE ME BACK MY CHIPS," yelled an angry Choji as he chased the two ghost type Pokemon who keep away a bag of unopened chips.

"Well, you don't see that everyday," said Naruto as he spoke the sentence that was on everyone's mind as the three ignored them.

"Konan, what are you doing here," asked Sasori's voice in a curious tone from the right of them.

The group turn to the right to see Sasori with a black button up shirt, blue jeans, closed toe shoes, and a white lab coat. Nagato and Konan raised a brow as the looked at Sasori's new clothes. Konan answered Sasori's question while also explaining that Nagato was the real Pein. Sasori nodded as Juniper has told him that two temporary lab assistants from Sycamore were coming to drop off some notes and to study. Nagato asked him about the clothes as it seem to be new to him that Sasori would wear something like that. He explained that he became Juniper's assistant so that he could have a better understanding of the world their in now.

While those three talked, the three genins went after Choji with their Pokemon. It didn't take them long to caught up to him since, Choji was currently eating his chips with Shin. The also found both Banette and Aoi on the ground twitching with yellow shocks appear around them. All seven were confused, but were interrupted with Kankuro coming into the room and quickly started to fight with Choji for paralyzing Aoi. As the two fight, Gaara, Jun, Temari, Aya, Shikamaru, and Kai walked up to the group and start talking to them.

-Flash back: end-

At the end of their stay, Konan learned that Sasori has a little crush on Juniper. Ino and Naruto found out that Temari and Shikamaru became a couple with Gaara being protective of his sister. The two would also tease Shikamaru with the fact that he's dating a blond to which he would always say that blonds were very troublesome. Kiba ended up with helping Kankuro and Aoi mess with Choji and Shin. At the end of their stay, all received a special watch called a xtransceiver and were shown how to use them. Sasori even gave Konan four more incase they run into the other members of the akatsuki. During the five month, they also gone to the Orange Islands so Konan and Nagato could see how Itachi and Kisame are doing. Well, Naruto and Rika went with the two while Ino, Kiba, and Akamaru along with their Pokemon stayed with Sycamore.

Upon their arrival, they saw Kisame fighting with what seem like a Carvanha. Naruto and Rika sweat drop at the scene as Konan and Nagato ignored it and went inside with Nagato having to drag Naruto along. Once inside, they met with one of Ivy's assistants and asked if Itachi was around. The assistant asked them about them knowing about Itachi. While Konan and Nagato explained, Naruto and Rika sneaked away undetected and explored the lab. They would quickly go from room to room; they soon they found a room that was unknowingly was Itachi's room. Once Naruto opened it, he and Rika were soon shocked by Kaminari and fainted.

During their week at Ivy's lab, Naruto and Rika had come to be wary of Kaminari since they don't want to be shocked like that again. Konan was happy that they had found nearly all of the members of the akatsuki. She even gave two of the four xtransceiver to Itachi and Kisame before leaving to go back to Sycamore's lab for more studying. During the rest of the five months, Naruto and his Pokemon trained for when the time comes for them to challenge gyms. He managed to get Blaze to evolve into a Combusken near end of the fifth month. Ino was also training her Pokemon as well but not in the same way as Naruto. She was training them so that they ran into trouble, then they would be able to take care of themselves. Kiba would train Tiko as well with him battling Akamaru with the little pup being very careful when it came time for Tiko to use fire moves.

During those months, Naruto learned that Nagato was a distant relative of the Uzumaki clan and both him and Konan started training Naruto and his friends. He also learned that he was also from a clan much to Ino and Kiba's shock but they soon didn't care that clan or not, Naruto will always be their knucklehead friend. Naruto also showed signs of quick growth mainly his height along with the other two but not much since Naruto reach the same height as Kiba with the two being taller than Ino. However, the one that grown the most would be Akamaru since he now seem to be twice the size of Tiko.

Also Naruto and Ino have gotten really close to each other, but in Kiba's opinion they seem to be a little too close. At the fifth month, all three had to go and get new clothes since they were out growing their old ones. Oh the horror of shopping for the two, well more like three since Nagato was pretty much in the same boat since Konan thought that he could have a better time blending in if they change their looks. And Ino was looking forward to when she had to get new clothes and even looking forward with tor...I mean helping her two male friends.

Naruto, Kiba, and Nagato weren't looking forward with the shopping at all and to make matter worse, Sycamore has given them all money to buy their clothes. Sycamore pretty much ignored the three male's silent plead for help as they were dragged away by the two women. Well, more like Konan dragging Nagato away along with Ino doing the same with Naruto and for Kiba he was pretty much was force to go by having Akamaru head butting him out the door. All three guys still remember the horror of shopping, well except for Kiba since, he walked into a scene that got him to be able to tease two people.

-Flash back four months ago: Lumiose City's clothing department-

"This is going to suck," said a grump Kiba after being betrayed by his best buddy.

"Yeah, and Ino is helping use pick our clothes," said a sad Naruto as Rika chose to walk next to Ino.

"What was that Naruto," asked Ino as she turned around and smiled innocently at him with an aura that meant pain.

"N-N-Nothing at all," answered Naruto as he quickly shut up before he gets hurt.

"Whipped," was all Kiba said before Ino decked him in the head with Naruto watching.

 _"I'm glad it_ _wasn't me this time," thought Naruto as he help Kiba back up._

 _"Why did she go after me to hit," thought Kiba as his head now hurt._

Ino started walking around the guy section and started picking out clothes for the two guys as the two gone and look for something before Ino comes looking for them. Naruto was able to find a bright orange headband while Kiba found black fingerless gloves right. They found those right before Rika head butted Naruto to side and Ino dragging Kiba to one of the dressing rooms. Naruto chased after Rika who was running toward the dressing rooms right where Ino was waiting. It was already too late for Naruto realize what was happening, all he knew was Ino grabbing his collar and somehow throw him into the empty dressing room and throwing a pile of clothes at him before closing the curtain.

Naruto was confused at all this and asked what just happened, all he got was to try on the clothes from Ino. He frowned but started to replace his clothes with the ones that Ino thrown at him. Ino and Rika waited outside with the female blonde petting her as they wait for the guys to come out. Kiba was the first to come out wearing the clothes that Ino picked for him. The outfit consist of a black short sleeve shirt with grey vest with the zipper half open and fur around the collar, gray jeans with little bit of holes at the knees, the black fingerless gloves he found earlier, and black sneakers.

"I like this outfit," said Kiba as he smirked as gets used to the clothes already.

"That good" said Ino in a proud tone in her voice while she smiled at her handy work.

"So, all we have to do now is wait for Naruto," asked Kiba as he look at the closed dressing room.

"Yeah, but have a seat," said Ino as she snickered a little with Rika, "your about entertained."

Kiba was confused by that but decided sit next to her as they wait for Naruto. It wasn't look before they heard Naruto yelling followed by him opening the curtain for the three to see. The outfit that he had on was hilarious, the three started to laugh as Naruto looked to be a human sized Pikachu. And thus the start of the hilarious outfit began. Each time Ino would give him another outfit on, he always look to be a human like Pokemon. The next one was of a Deerling, then a Mankey, after that was a Diglett, etc and etc. It took 20 outfits for Naruto to realize Ino was doing this on purpose.

"The next one better not be another Pokemon look alike," said Naruto from being the curtain, "and was this payback for eating your pudding Ino?"

"Yes, it was payback for that," answered Ino as she handed him a non-Pokemon look alike outfit.

"I think having him dressed as a Pikachu as great," said Kiba as he laughed as Naruto told him to shut up.

After a few seconds, Kiba got up went back to change back into his old clothes. He then looked around to see if he can find copies of his new outfit. It only took him and hour to find copies of his new outfit. While he did that, he found Konan doing the same trick with Nagato as Ino had done but she did it so she could get a laugh. However, Nagato was smarter and it only took one outfit for him to realize it. Kiba went back to his friends but to find only Rika waiting outside the dressing rooms.

"Hey Rika, where did Ino go," asked a confused Kiba as Rika simply used her left paw to point at the dressing room that Naruto was using.

Letting his curiosity of why Ino was in the same dressing room with Naruto got the better of him and he walked toward the curtain. He that that Naruto was having troubles and started to ask the spiky blonde if really need help while opening the curtain. Upon opening the curtain, Kiba had forever has teasing material for a long while. He found the two blondes arms around each other, Ino has her hair undone, Naruto had his hands on Ino's ass, and to top it all off the two was looking at time with blushes on their faces because they were found out. Kiba grinned and said sorry for interrupting before closing the curtain. He and Rika soon heard Ino scream from being busted by Kiba of all people.

-flashback end-

At the end of the little shopping trip, Naruto gotten an outfit that consist of a dark blue shirt with a burn orange jacket over it, blue jeans with orange strips, black sneakers, and the headband Naruto has found with a matching orange wrist band. Ino was able to find an outfit for herself which consist of a purple shirt with the kanji for flower on the front with a purple middle sleeve jacket that goes to her elbows, dark blue jeans, purple sneaker, and she even found a purple chocker to go with her outfit. She even found a cute little blue scarf for Rika. Konan and Nagato were able to find new clothes as well so that they can blend into this world better.

When it got near time for Christmas, Sycamore told them that he and the other professors thought it would be a good idea to have christmas party in Lumiose City for the people that are staying with them mainly shinobis. When Naruto and everyone heard that, the spiky blonde started imaging Sasuke getting shocked by Kaminari. After a few days has passed, Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Konan, and Nagato soon met with Sasuke, Hinata, Deidara, Obito, Rin, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Choji, Sasori, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Hiden, Kakuzu, Hiden, Kisame, and surprisingly Kakashi. Naruto was very shocked to find Kakashi with him telling the group that he was with Birch in Hoenn. Konan asked Kisame where was Itachi, which caught Sasuke's attention of his brother's name. All she got was that he'll be coming soon, along with the reason why he came alone.

The reason was that he was sick of Kaminari shocking his Pokemon and was so close to using the yellow mouse as bait. Obito and Rin had to suffer answering Kakashi's answers of how the two were alive. But most of all, everyone were forced to suffer watching Sakura trying to hug Sasuke before going to the hotel that the Christmas party was going to be held in. During the walk, Naruto laughing his ass off with Ino as Sasuke was being followed by a cute little Dedenne. But, Naruto stopped laughing after Dedenne got shocked him from Sasuke's head then it then shocked Sakura twice when she came too close to Sasuke. At the end of the walk, Sasuke caught Dedenne and named it Liz after founding out it's a female.

The day before the party, Sasuke found Itachi on the street with Hinata, Naruto, and the blonde's new friend Clemont along with his little sister Bonnie. Naruto met them after Bonnie tried to set Ino up with her brother. The two soon learned that Naruto was Ino's boyfriend after said spiky blonde hold back by Kiba. Itachi was walking with Kaminari who now looked to be a Raichu and a Zorua on his should when the small group found him. Sasuke quickly charged up a chidori while ignoring Naruto's protest along and the surrounding people reactions as he charged at Itachi. He was only made it a foot away from his older brother before Kaminari shocked him badly. Naruto had make an excuse about that people saw being special effects from Sasuke's part. Most believed him, Clemont was the only one that didn't but kept quiet until all of them were alone while Bonnie poked the smoking twitching mass that is a passed out Sasuke.

Naruto was forced to carry the pass out Sasuke back to the hotel while asking Clemont and Bonnie to continue to the tour for him. The two agreed to do it for him and walked Itachi and Hinata around the city. When it was time for the party, Kakashi was already asked to keep an eye on Sasuke as to make sure the younger Uchiha doesn't try to kill his brother again. Naruto and Itachi's Zorua got along perfectly as the two tricked Sakura into kissing Lee, all they needed was a mistletoe for the two to stand under and a room that Sakura or Lee can't get out from. While those two did that, everyone was having a good time but they did had to put Hiden to sleep when he started to get out of hand. Ino and Shino were in charged of taking picture for everyone. Ino even took a picture of Sasuke and Hinata kissing where they thought no one will find them. Poor Ino, she had to run from both Sasuke and Hinata after taking the picture. Good thing, Naruto and Zorua helped her for the whole party keeping the two away from her.

At the end of that week, Hinata managed to meet a Ralts that was the opposite of a normal Ralts made friends with her. However, Ralts or Milly as Hinata named her, would teleport Sasuke above something. Most of the time it would be an open trash can or dumpster and Sasuke feared that Milly might teleport him outside the plane. Everyone found out that Sasuke got an Eevee named Tai after finding him playfully playing with Rika. They all found out what everyone plan on doing now that they know that they can't get home. Kakashi was still depressed about not being able to read anymore Ichi Ichi series, Obito had to hold Rin back from hearing that. It seemed Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry won't change no matter where they are since the two would still try to be better than the other. It seem Sasuke plan on taking on the Sinnoh league on the same day on when they all came to the Pokemon world. Unknown to the them all, Nagato talked with the other Akatsuki members about what they plan to do.

Kakuzu planned on making a company, Hiden planned on just traveling around, Sasori would stay with Juniper, Deidara planned on making his art well known (without the explosions of course), Kisame plan to travel as well, Obito planned on helping Rin and Rowen, Itachi planned on making his own detective agency that allow him to travel around the world, and finally both Nagato and Konan plan to help out Officer Jenny there in Lumiose City.

Now we find Ino walking into the room with Minko who have turned into a Gloom and Budew that she named Mimi. Ino let out a smile as Minko somehow jumped on Naruto as Mai jumped on Kiba. She watched as the two boys woke up wiling with their Pokemon and Akamaru before giggling at the sight. Minko and Mai got off the two boys and went back to their trainer, who was still giggling. Naruto and Kiba looked at the blonde girl with a deadpan look on while Rika and Tiko looked ready to attack.

"Get her Rika/Tiko," commanded Naruto and Kiba as their Pokemon goes after Ino.

Ino screamed and ran out of the room with her Pokemon quickly following her away from the two angry Pokemon. While those two went after her, Naruto and Kiba got up and started getting dressed. Ino called back Mai and Minko as the three ran passed Konan who was on her way to the dinning room. Nagato was talking with Sycamore about something inside the dinning room, when Ino ran inside with the two angry Pokemon behind her. Nagato sighed as Ino ran around the table with Rika and Tiko running after her, the red head placed a bowl of ramen on the floor next to him, which Rika stopped chasing Ino and started eating the ramen while Tiko did the same but with Sycamore placing a piece of steak on a place on the floor.

"I really hope thats the last time you have Minko and Mai wake them up," said Nagato as he looked at the young lady.

"Yes, sir," said Ino as she sits down as Konan came in.

-Few minutes later-

"Now Naruto had you planned on what region you want go start at," asked Sycamore with a concerned face.

"I was planning on going to Sinnoh," answered Naruto as he did a thinking pose, "since I want to be able to beat Sasuke."

"I think thats a good idea Naruto," Sycamore could of said more but he was interrupted with Sophie running in the dinning hall.

"Professor we have a problem," said a panicked Sophie.

"Whats the matter Sophie," asked Konan as she was the one closest to her.

"The wild Pokemon that Professor Juniper gave us escaped!"

"WHAT" was all the people in the room said.

"You mean Riolu escaped from the lab," asked a worried Sycamore as he and everyone didn't notice Naruto and Rika slipped away.

"I'm afraid so," answered Sophie as she sighed, "right now Cosette is calling Officer Jenny."

"Hmm, I think we all need to go find Riolu as well," said Sycamore as he look at the others before seeing Naruto's sit is empty, "WHERE DID NARUTO GO!?"

-Time skip: afternoon-

"We search all over Lumiose City," said Kiba as he complained, "and we couldn't find Riolu, Naruto, or Rika."

"Same here," said Nagato as he sighed with Konan, "We couldn't find either of them."

"I couldn't find either of them with Jenny's help," said Sycamore as he sits down inside the lounge of his lab.

"How come Ino haven't come back yet," as Sophie as she look at them.

Before any of them answered, the doors opened up to show Ino and her Petilil named Kate with the three that they were all looking for. They see a slightly beaten up Naruto carrying Riolu in his arms while Rika its on his head. Sycamore asked Naruto where he and Rika have been while also asked Ino how she found all three. The young blonde girl smiles and said that Naruto and Rika found Riolu first and was trying to capture him. Key word being trying, since Naruto and Rika had to keep their guard up and dodge small blue orbs that also most seem like Naruto's Rasengan but throwable. It took the spiky blonde to capture it after Riolu tired itself out. Kiba asked why does Naruto look like he was beaten up a little. All he got from Ino as that she gave Naruto a punishment for not telling anyone. Kiba and Akamaru were feeling sorry for Naruto being Ino's boyfriend.

Sophie walked up to Naruto and tried to take Riolu from him, but said Pokemon simply growled at her and hold a small blue orb in his little paw. Sophie slowly backed away while Naruto chuckled nervously at Riolu's behavior.

"Seem like Riolu has become fund of you Naruto," said Sycamore as he watch Riolu dissolved the **Aura** **sphere** when Sophie was a good two feet from them.

"Well, I promised Knight that I'll take him with me on my journey," said Naruto as he poked Knight with a Pokeball to capture him for real.

Sycamore chuckled a little as he remembered that, Juniper had asked him to find a trainer for Riolu and it seem he found that Trainer. Konan then remembered that Naruto, Ino, and Kiba still need to get ready for tomorrow since that is when they will be leaving. She told the four shinobis about that as the four panicked a little before rushing out the doors and headed to the shops before they close for the day. That was also the same say that Nagato told Naruto to use his shadow clones with them being transformed into random people to help get things quicker.

Sycamore and his two assistances looked at the door as the five shinobi ran right out of there. The three simply laughed at the scene since they all almost forgot about the three teens leaving tomorrow. Tiko and Kate looked at each other before sighing at their trainers' forgetfulness. Now all they have to do is wait for them to come back after getting everything ready.

 **Since its close to the holiday days, I thought that I'll make a quick Omake for this one being the Christmas Party.**

Omake: Christmas Party

It's Christmas eve and we find all the shinobis enjoying the party that all the professors have made for them here in Lumiose City. Naruto even invited Clemont and Bonnie to the party so they could meet all of Naruto's friends. Naruto and Ino had a laugh as Bonnie asked Tenten and Hinata to take care of her older brother then being lifted up by Clemont's invention with said brother telling her to stop that. Unknown to them, Sasuke was giving the little girl a cold glare when Hinata was asked. Kisame was helping Kakuzu with a drunk Hiden after said person had too much to drink in a short amount of time.

Everyone had dressed up for the party instead of wearing their normal clothes. Although, there was a challenge of getting Lee out of his green spandex and wearing something else. But, thats a story for another time with all the guys ganging up on Lee. Anyway, we could find Kakashi talking with Obito and Rin, Deidara was talking with Nagato while Konan teases Sasori about his plans, Itachi was watching Naruto and Zorua who turned into Sasuke make fun of the real Sasuke as the real one chased after the two, Neji was keeping a watchful eye on Hinata as said girl is talking with Tenten, Ino, and Bonnie, Sakura was given the job of keep Lee out of trouble, Shikamaru was playing Shoji with Clemont, and Kiba was talking with the rest of the guys.

-Time skip: Few hours later-

"Hmm, who else can I take a picture of," asked Ino as she talked to herself out loud.

We find Ino walking around the place with a camera in hand and is taking pictures as Shino don't his part for taking the picture of everyone in one full picture. So far, she taken pictures of Kisame and Kakuzu tying up a passed out Hiden and letting Ikasu draw on his face, Rin holding Obito's hand in a painful way, Sakura and Lee kissing with the help from Sasori who was able to get away from Konan, Tenten and Neji making out in a closet after Obito spiked the two's drink, Choji sitting on top of Kankuro as Gaara just shook his head, Shikamaru helping Clemont with one of his invention, Temari playing with Bonni, Konan and Nagato going into a bedroom, Naruto challenging Zorua in a transformation contest, Deidara was trying to make Itachi laugh by imitating Kakuzu, Kiba and Shino were just talking, and finally Kakashi sleeping on the couch with Sophie who came to the part two hours ago and started to talk with Kakashi.

 _"I haven't seen Sasuke or Hinata for a while," thought Ino as she keep walking, ""whats that sound?"_

She slowed to a stop just before she turned the corner. She was hearing quiet moaning coming from around the corner so she carefully peaked around the corner. She had to stop herself from gasping out loud as she found the two people she hasn't seen but in a way she would find them. She found the two kissing each other in an empty hallway without knowing that they are being watched. Ino soon started to smirk as this could be a perfect picture to take and a great story to tell everyone. She slowly took the camera out and made sure that the two aren't aware of her before taking the picture. After the picture was taken, both Sasuke and Hinata looked at her.

"You know, you two make a great couple," said Ino before she ran off just as Sasuke tried to tackle her.

"Get that camera" said Sasuke as he and Hinata chased after her.

Since Ino had a head start, she was able to ask her boyfriend and Zorua's help to hide from Sasuke and Hinata. Naruto hid Ino under a table and had Zorua turn into his girlfriend. The two started running just as Sasuke and Hinata ran into the room. Both and the transformed Zoura ran from the two for the rest of the party as Ino sneaked off back to her room and hid the camera so that not even Kakashi can find it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking" Regular Speech/Pokemon talk

" _Talking" Regular Thoughts/letters_

"Jutsu"

 **"Talking"** Pokemon attack/ legendary Pokemon

 _ **"Talking"**_ _legendary Pokemon Thoughts_

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

Chapter 3

"Remind me why did Professor Oak make me go with you two," asked Sakura as she walked with Lee and Shino.

"Lee would follow you no matter what," answered Shino he keep walking, "and he wasn't sure it was a good idea to leave you two alone."

"Can I change back into my spandex my friends," asked Lee as he was afraid that Sakura might punch him for saying yorthful.

"NO," yelled both Sakura and surprisingly Shino in an angry tone.

We find the three walking around inside the Viridian forest. Shino is wearing black pants, black shoes, a gray shirt under his gray hoodie, and his shades. Sakura is wearing a red shirt sleeve shirt with a white cycle in the middle, dark green skinny jeans that reached just pass her knees, red sneaker, and a red ribbon tied to keep her hair up. Lee was forced to wear a green shirt with the sleeve reaching just before his elbow where his bandages cover the rest of his arm, an almost green skinny jeans with his orange leg warmers over the lower postion, green sneakers, and his headband being used as a belt.

The reason for the forced part was because Tenten and Sakura had enough of Lee's spandex and decided to so something. So, they switched his spandex with the clothes before making a fire and holding the spandex just above the fire. They threaten him if he put the spandex on when not training, then they would burn it or rip it to shreds. So, Lee hanged his head in defeat and agreed to their conditions. Now the reason why that three are walking in the forest without Neji and Tenten is because the two decide to stay back at the lab. That and it was Sakura's idea to travel Kanto by herself. Now everyone know that Lee would end up going with her despite her protest and Oak that something it was a bad idea to let them go with someone looking out for them so he asked Shino to go with the two on their journey.

"Is this forest mostly full of bug Pokemon," asked Lee as he looked around.

"No, remember that Sakura caught a female Pikachu," answered Shino as he try studying a Caterpie and a Weedle that seem to be glaring at Sakura.

"What are you looking at you little bug," asked Sakura as she look at Weedle.

This angered Weedle and shot a **poison sting** at the pink haired girl who dodged it and started mocking Weedle for missing. However, after a few seconds of mocking Weedle, everyone started to hear a buzzing sound coming behind Sakura. Sakura, Lee, and the Caterpie looked behind the girl to see a group of Beedrills glaring at the two humans as said two people gulped and looked ready to run. Just as the two were ready to run, the Weedle started to talk to the Beedrills as Sakura started thinking it was trying to calmed them down. Oh, how wrong she was to think that as the Weedle was telling them how Sakura mocked it and calling him names. This had set the Beedrills from angry to a frenzy and that was the same time that Lee and Sakura ran for their lives just as the Beedrills started to chase after the two while evading Shino as he watch his companions run away and leaving him behind.

"...Wimps," was all Shino said before going back to studying.

Unknown to Shino, the Weedle climbed up his back and settled on his head. It seem to have grown fond of Shino and also hoped it doesn't see the pink haired girl ever again. And if it does, then he'll make her life a living nightmare with the Beedrills. Little then anyone knows, Sakura will end up running from Beedrills for the rest of her journey. An that is going to be a long or short one. That is if she doesn't die from it first.

-With Kakashi-

"I'm surprised to see you all here" said Kakashi as he walks behind Naruto, Rika, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Tiko.

"I planned to show Sasuke up in the Sinnoh league," said Naruto as he grinned.

"I should of known that you would do something like that," said Kakashi as he remembered that Sasuke is here in Sinnoh.

The reason for Kakashi being in Sinnoh is because he delivering notes to Rowen before thinking of what to do afterward. He also met the six at the airport after they were waiting for their stuff. Right now we find them all walking right to Rowen's lab so Naruto can get his pokedex while Ino and Kiba can keep their Kalos pokedex. Naruto was very disappointed at that since he can't keep his because he chose to be a trainer. While they walked to Rowen's lab, they soon all saw a yellow pillar in the forest and thought that someone was battling. The thought of battling has gotten Naruto and Rika excited and started to run toward the place where the pillar was at. Ino sighed at her boyfriend and Rika's behavior and started to run after them with the others followed suit.

When they caught up to Naruto and Rika, they found him hiding behind a bush and hide with him to see what is going on. They saw a girl with fair skin along dark blue hair and eyes. The girl is wearing a white hat with a pink pokeball in the front, a black V-neck tank top with a white undershirt, a pink skirt, gold hair clips that seem to hold up her hair in the front, pink knee-high boots with black socks underneath, and a small yellow backpack. With the girl seem to be a little blue penguin next to her and a Pikachu that seem to glaring at a machine with six arms and a big red R just below the glass case with two people and two Pokemon. They all heard the cat like Pokemon talk just like Hidan's Hunter before mocking the Pikachu's attempt to hurt the machine.

The three that are controlling the machine soon captured Pikachu and the small penguin soon started to shoot bubbles at two of the arms before the fingers stretched and hit the small Pokemon. Naruto was about to jump in and help but soon someone call out Pokemon attacks for two Pokemon. They seen saw a purple monkey with a long tail with big hand along with a small bird. They seen saw two guys run into the area with one of them seem to be younger than the other one. The younger one had slight tan skin with black hair and guys. He was wearing a blue hoodie, black fingerless gloves,blue jeans, blue sneakers, a red hat, and a green backpack. The older one brown color skin and light brown hair. He wears a green shirt under a gray and orange open vest, gray jean, blue sneakers, and a blue backpack.

They heard the younger one call out Pikachu and said Pokemon seem to be happy to see the boy. The boy soon charged and try to get Pikachu but seen stopped and tried to block a incoming finger. Rika ran out and quickly shot a **Shadow ball** right at the finger and destroyed it.

"Huh, where did that come from," asked the cat Pokemon as everyone looked Rika as Naruto ran next to her.

"Nice aim Rika," said Naruto as he smiled.

"Oh great another twerp," said the red headed woman.

"If I'm a twerp then you three are Muks," said Naruto while making Rika snickers , "and if I'm right that explains the glass case keeping the smell in."

This made everyone except the people that were insulted and the ones that are hiding to look at him and think if he's brave or stupid. The three that were insulted were angry at him and went to attack him and Rika but seen heard three people call out attacks from the bushes. A jet of flames comes out and destroyed a hand, a blast came out and destroyed a hand as well while a big beam shot out and destroyed two hands. All three people panicked from the surprised attacks and the distractions of four of their robot's hands. Ino, Minko, Kiba, Akamaru, Tiko, Kakashi, and Mightyena came out from behind her bushes to join Naruto.

"Hey, do you know how much it was to build this," yelled the blue haired male.

"I'm betting not much if a bunch of Pokemon thieves like you can build this," said Kakashi in a non caring way.

"How dare you call us thieves," yelled the cat Pokemon, "we're team Rocket."

Naruto, Ino, and Kiba tilted their heads as they never head of team Rockets before Kakashi filled them as people that steal other people Pokemon. This got the three mad and called them crooks. Unknown to them all, the boy with the red hat had started to climb the arms of the robots unnoticed until the second Pokemon saw him and got everyone's attention to him. The three controlling the thing started to try to shake the boy off before soon founding Naruto doing the same thing as the boy. Everyone watched as Team rocket tried to shake the two boys off but that was their mistakes as one of the arms struck into the body as Naruto was close to Pikachu and was about to pull the small Pokemon out. Everyone started to hear loud and bad noises come from inside the robot. The boy finally reached where Naruto is and started to help him pull Pikachu out. Just before the two pulled Pikachu out, the older guy told everyone to take cover before ducking to ground. Everyone did take over before Naruto and the boy jumped off with Pikachu and the robot exploded and sending the four inside it flying into the sky.

After the explosion was over, everyone looked to see of Naruto, the boy, and Pikachu was all right. When the dust cleared they saw the three walk out unharmed. They all ran over to the three and Ino hit Naruto over the head before tell him to not do anything like that again. Naruto rubbed his head as Kiba laughed at his friend being told what to do. They soon found the boy and Pikachu were happy to see each other. Afterward, everyone started to introduced each other. Naruto found out that the girl is named Dawn, the young boy is named Ash and the trainer of Pikachu, and the older one is Brock. Naruto soon found felt some movement coming from his backpack and he quickly took off his bag to look inside to find a Fennekin in it.

"How long have you been inside my bag," asked a surprised Naruto.

-With Sycamore-

"Professor Sycamore, we found where Fennekin went," said a happy Cosette as she walked into her bosses studies,

"Really, where is she," asked Sycamore as he gets up.

"She's with Naruto," answered Cosette , "Naruto called from Rowen's lab and said that Fennekin sneaked into his backpack before leaving."

"I should of known, Fennekin was very fond of Naruto," said Sycamore as he remembered Fennekin staying with Naruto after she hatched from her egg.

"If it alright, I already sent Naruto Fennekin's pokeball."

"Its fine, in fact I think its a good idea to let Fennekin travel with Naruto."

Cosette nodded her head before leaving and going back to work. Sycamore went back to his research while smiling as it was hard for Fennekin to see Naruto leave and thought that the little fox would do something like this.

-Few Hours later with Naruto-

"S-Sasuke-kun please calm down," said Hinata as she try to calm down a mad Sasuke.

"How can I cheer up knowing the dope have five Pokémon," said Sasuke as he continue to be mad.

"It's not my fault that I'm good with Pokémon," said Naruto as he and the others set up camp.

The reason for Sasuke and Hinata being with Naruto and the others was that they caught the two about to leave after seeing Ash's battle against a trainer named Paul. Ash was about to change into the clothes that his mother had made for him at Rowen's lab. Sasuke found out that Naruto has two more Pokemon than him and was angry that Naruto was ahead of him. Before they left Rin told Kakashi and Naruto that there some people in Jubilife City that they know while threatening her boyfriend Obito to stay quiet. Kakashi felt sorry for Obito and wished him good luck before leaving with Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Rika, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Tiko, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn, and Piplup to go to Jubilife City.

"Naruto Sasuke don't you two start fighting," said Kakashi as he feed Mightyena.

"Are they always like this," asked Dawn as she look at the two.

"I wouldn't say always," answered Kakashi, "more like most of the time."

"It'll be entertaining to watch," said Kiba before chuckling.

"Not funny Kiba," said Ino before bunking him over his head.

"Hey, how do you think our friends are doing," asked Naruto as he remember the other rookies.

"I bet Sakura is being attack by a group of Pokemon," said Sasuke before being transported above a near by lake by Milly.

"Does Milly always do that to Sasuke," asked Brock as he keep cooking dinner.

"S-Sadly, yes" answered Hinata in a depressing tone.

"That must be hard for Sasuke," said Ash as he pets Pikachu.

"Only if Milly feel like it," said Hinata as she give Milly her food.

-With Neji-

"Do you think Shino can survive with Sakura and Lee," asked Tenten as she feed all the Pokemon that are living at the Lab with Neji and Tracey.

"I'm sure he can survive with those two," answered Neji as he know that Shino has Dokuko with him.

"I'm more worried about the people they meet," said Tracey as he feel sorry about for the other people that meets Sakura and Lee.

"Agreed," said both Neji and Tenten.

 _"Maybe I should of warned Shino about Misty's fear of bug Pokemon," thought Tracey_

-With Shikamaru-

"I still think it was a bad idea to sending Kankuro and Choji on a trip," said Temari as she eats her dinner.

"Those two were getting on my last nerve," said Sasori as Gaara nodded his head, "you saw how Jun was about to attack the two."

"It was getting troublesome to keep Choji calm," said Shikamaru as he try to take a nap.

Both Professor Juniper and Sasori finished eating and decided to go to sleep to wake up early. Gaara got up and went outside with Jun as Temari finished up and got Shikamaru to wake up to help her do the dishes. He sighed before saying troublesome girlfriend and going to the sink with a smiling Temari walking behind him. Unknown to all, Professor Juniper sneaked into Sasori's room and snuggled with the sleeping red head.

-With Naruto-

"Hinata make Milly stop transporting me," asked a dripping wet Sasuke as he go and change out of his clothes.

"I-I been trying but she still does it," answered Hinata in a depressing tone.

"Anyway, Sasuke had you heard anything from your brother," asked Naruto as he try to get under Sasuke's skin.

"I know what you're trying to do dope and it won't work," answered Sasuke as he comes out wearing his pajamas, "but the last time I talked with him, he was doing a case in a city called Nimbasa City in Unova for the gym leader there."

"Maybe he's seeing the gym leader if its a she," said Kiba before laughing and dodging a fork from Sasuke.

"Not funny dog breath," said a slightly mad Sasuke.

-With Itachi-

"Thanks again for finding Emolga Itachi-kun," said Elesa before kissing Itachi for the tenth time.

"I'm always happy to help you Elesa-chan," said Itachi as he kisses the Nimbasa city gym leader back.

This was the 21st time that Itachi solved cases for Elesa. While Itachi does travel all over the world solving cases, Elesa was the only one that made the most cases for him to solve. At first, it was just business for the first ten cases before Itachi figured out that Elesa always call him instead of Jenny for a reason. So, after the 15th case from her, Itachi took her out on a date to find out the reason behind her action. He soon found out that Elesa had fallen for him and was using the cases as a way to see him. While he was a little mad that she did that but he didn't hold it against her. Itachi made a deal with Elesa that if she stop making him do cases that Officer Jenny can do then he'll keep in touch with her. Elesa agreed to the deal and afterward the two started to see each other. She even ask Itachi to help be a male model when one is missing.

-With Naruto-

"By the way Ash, where are you from," asked Naruto as he wants to know.

"I'm from Pallet Town," answered a confused Ash.

"Wait, do you know Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Shino, and Lee," asked Kiba as he feed Akamaru.

"Yeah, they're staying with Professor Oak," answered Ash, "I met them after getting back from Hoenn."

Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, and Hinata felt sorry for Ash having to meet Sakura and Lee Sasuke was glad that no one gave Sakura a way to call him. After they all ate dinner, everyone went into sleep with Ino sharing a tent with Hinata Sasuke and Naruto were force to share a tent. Kiba forgotten to pack a tent so he slept outside with his sleeping bag along with Ash and Brock while Kakashi had gotten a tent all to himself. Unknown to everyone, a change was happening to Akamaru as they all slept while not knowing what will happen tomorrow.

-Timeskip: Late morning-

We find everyone in an open field with Damn and Piplup standing in front of a Buneary while the rest was near by a rock watching. And with them is a Houndour that is sitting next to Kiba. The thing about the Houndour, is that Pokemon is actually Akamaru that was somehow turned into that Pokemon. This morning, everyone found Akamaru like that after hearing Kiba scream. They all tried to figure out how Akamaru turned into a Houndour while eating breakfast made by Brock and Hinata. When they couldn't think of anything, all of them just moved on and went to help Dawn catch a Pokemon. Now, we find Dawn pull out a shirked Pokeball and was about throw it before Ash said something.

"Hold on, you have to make your Pokeball bigger first," said ash with a slight sweat drop on the side of his face.

"Huh," said Dawn before looking at her Pokeball and start panicking while trying to make it bigger.

"You better hurry," warned Kiba as he watches next to Ash, "or it'll get away."

Dawn quickly got her Pokeball bigger and soon went throw it at the Buneary. However as she was throwing her Pokeball, it slipped out of her hand mid throw and was heading toward Kiba. Kiba just dumbly stared at the Pokeball before it hit his head making him fall backward and on his back. Naruto and Ino laughed as Hinata giggled a little just as Sasuke silently chuckled. Ash was glad it was Kiba and not him. Dawn soon apologized to Kiba as said person got back up his feet.

"Watch where you're throw that thing," yelled Kiba as he looked at her.

"It was an accident," yelled Dawn, "and if you and Ash weren't yelling at me, then my hand wouldn't had slipped."

This soon ended with the two arguing with each other as Buneary was about to make an escape before a jet of flames cut off it's escape route. Soon Kohaku tackled the Buneary to the ground. This caught the two's attention and soon heard Hinata commanded Kohaku to use **flamethrower** while Buneary is down. Kohaku did as she was commanded and hit Buneary with **flamethrower.** They soon saw a very weak Buneary before watching Hinata pull out a Pokeball and made it bigger before throwing it at Buneary. The Pokeball landed on Buneary and said Pokemon went inside before the Pokeball landed on the ground before shaking. After three shakes, they all heard a ping sound from the Pokeball that signaled a capture.

"See, Hinata was able to do it right," argued Kiba as he glared at Dawn, "and I even bet that it's her first time catching a Pokemon like that."

"I could of done it too," argued Dawn as she put her hand on the hips, "if you and Ash weren't yelling at me."

"We were yelling at you because you were doing it wrong!"

The two continued to argue as Sasuke went and congratulate Hinata at her first battle and catch. Kakashi just shook his head at the sight of Kiba and Dawn arguing with the rest sweat dropped at the duo. Akamaru sighed at his partner temper as he argue with the bluenette. Naruto, Brock, and Pikachu couldn't help but worry about the two as they argue. At some point, Ash had joined into the argument and is on Kiba's side while everyone didn't know that Ino was trying to figure out who look better with Dawn Ash or Kiba.

-Two hours later-

We find the group walking down a path with Kiba and Dawn at the front of them. With said two still arguing about earlier, and let just say that it's getting on everyone's nerves except for Kakashi as he his book that he somehow disguised as a novel and is forcing his will to not let a perverted giggle out. The two soon stopped arguing as their and everyone's attention soon brought to the sky that seem to be brighter and shinning beautifully. When Dawn said it was pretty, Brock explained that it was a move called **Sunny** **day** , along with explain what the move is for. They soon heard a Pokemon very near by and looked down to see a Budew walking up to them. Ino awed at see the Budew as she remember that she also has one while Dawn awed at the Pokemon as Ash pulled out his pokedex to look up the Pokemon's information.

Brock soon figure out that it was the Budew that did the **Sunny day** move. He was then heard someone confirmed for him as said person stand up and turned toward the group. The person was a guy with black long hair, fair skin, and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a boots, gray pants, a green vest with a green cape that is closed with a red broached with a light blue cloth, and a mush green hat. He was also playing a harp while asking them if they feel better in a form of a poem. After saying Kiba and Dawn looked at each other before saying that they do feel better. Soon, everyone started to introduce each other.

"I'm Kiba," introduced Kiba as he then gestured to Akamaru, "and this is my partner Akamaru."

"Houn," said Akamaru happily.

"My name is Dawn," introduced Dawn.

"I'm Naruto," said Naruto while grinning.

"I'm Ino," said Ino as she smiled.

"I-I'm Hinata," said a slightly nervous Hinata.

"Sasuke," said Sasuke in a monotone voice.

"I'm Ash," said Ash as he gestured Pikachu, " and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu.

"Hi, I'm Brock," introduced Brock.

"My name is Kakashi," introduced Kakashi as he put away his book before raising his hand and eye smile.

"And I'm the Pokemon barb Nando," introduced Nando.

Nando soon told them that he and his Budew travel the world spending joy to everyone. Everyone except for Sasuke and Dawn commented the two by them having a good time before Dawn interrupted and told Kiba that she figure out how she could show how much stronger she gotten. Kiba soon asked how she was going to do that, his question was answered by Dawn asking Nando to battle her. Ash soon reminded her that it'll be her first time battling a trainer after Nando agreed. Nando asked Dawn to see if she was going to enter the Sinnoh league. She quickly said no and told him that she was going for the grand festival. Nando seem to understand and agreed to do a contest battle while everyone except for Ash could tell that it won't end well for Dawn and Piplup.

Nando soon told them that there is a clearing near by so that they can battle. They all followed him to the clearing, while not knowing Team Rocket was hiding some bushes. They all heard everything which followed with Jessie saying Dawn winning contests had some nerve. James and Meowth soon commented about Jessie's contest experience before said person snapped at them. Unknown to the three, they are being watched by a Starly with a bored look up in a tree.

-location change: open clearing-

"First thing first," said Dawn after making Piplup's pokeball bigger, "my Pokemon has to make a gorgeous entrance."

Dawn processed to call out Piplup while saying spotlight. Once Piplup was out, Nando politely gave Dawn and Piplup the first move. Dawn happily accepted and knew that their against a grass type. She told Piplup to use **peck** , Piplup did as he was told and ran at Budew with his beak glowing. Seeing this, Nando calmly and politely told his Budew to dodge, to which it did before Piplup's attack can connect. Ash and Kiba was surprised by Budew's speed while Dawn was confused by the dodge. Nando then told Budew to use **bullet seed.** Budew started to shoot seed out of its mouth at a quick pace as Brock explained that **bullet seed** is a grass move and is very effective to water type Pokemon. Dawn quickly told Piplup to dodge was the attack is coming toward him. The little penguin Pokemon dodged almost at the last second before hearing Dawn tell him to use **bubble beam**. He did the attack and shot bubbles at the still airborne Budew; Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads at Dawn's mistake of attack since they knew that the attack won't harm a grass type very much.

The bubbles made a direct hit and Dawn thought that it did lots of damage before hearing Nando chuckle a little before seeing Budew come out of the smoke that was covering it and landed unscratched. This made Dawn confused since it was a direct hit. Ash was the one to point out that it wasn't that strong along with explaining that water type attack doesn't do that much damage to grass types. Brock soon explained Nando's plan to let Budew take the hit and used the explosion to give Budew that large jump. Nando soon told his Budew to use **solar beam.** As Budew started to gather energy for the attack, Dawn told Piplup to use **peck** as Budew charges. Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke found it add that Nando would have Budew use **solar beam** , that is until they figure that that **sunny day** was still in affect from earlier. Kiba and Naruto was about to warn Dawn but they were too late. As Budew quickly finished charging and fired the attack, Piplup was helpless after seeing Budew finished charging and was hit with the attack.

After being hit by the attack, Piplup was sent flying and landing near Dawn before fainting. Dawn quickly ran to Piplup and picked him up as Nando said that their battle is over. Everyone walked to Dawn as she asked how Budew was able to charge up so fast. Sasuke was the one to explain that it was their **sunny day** since it make the sun heat be hotter which help charge **solar beam**.

"Oh I see," said Dawn as she understand before looking at Piplup, "I'm so sorry Piplup."

"Pip lip pip," said Piplup as a way he accept his trainer's apology.

"Dawn," said Nando as she get Dawn and Piplup's attention, "I wouldn't of guess that it was your first battle, you were so good."

"Wow, thats a nice thing to say," said Dawn in a happy way, "thank you."

Brock and Ash soon help Dawn feel better about losing by saying that it was a good experience and that it would make her stronger. After they said that, Nando soon departed from them. From a distance, Team Rocket was watching the battle with Jessie saying that Dawn was a twerp along her saying that she can out whop that wimp with her eyes close. James and Meowth soon told her that she should just do it already. Her replay was that she'll do that in do time while also saying that there was a Pikachu that needed napping.

-Timeskip: late afternoon-

"Man, I can't catch a Pokemon," complained Dawn as she look back at all the events that happened to day, "and I can't win a battle."

"Hey, chill out," said Ash with a smile on his face, "have a nice dinner, have a good night sleep, and you'll find tomorrow."

"A good night sleep," asked Dawn in a depressed tone, "how can you get that without a bed?"

"There's a number of ways that you can get a good night sleep," answered Naruto as he smiled as she put his arms behind his head.

"That is if you find a comfortable way to sleep," said Sasuke as he still remembered Naruto's arm hitting his head last night.

Dawn sighed before hearing Brock look at his map and said that there's a Pokemon center near by. Dawn soon did a complete 180 and celebrated that she'll be able to be with civilization again. The people that used to be ninja's sweat dropped at the girl's over exaggerate like that since she only slept outside just once. Hell, even Kakashi is shaking his head as he started think of how is the girl going to deal with being outside more than one day. He was also praying on the inside that he can get away from the group after getting to Jubilife City. While this happened, Brock called out a Pokemon named Bonsly from his Pokeball.

"Bonsly," called out the Pokemon named Bonsly as he get caught by Brock.

"Bonsly, we're going to a Pokemon center," said Brock excitedly, "and you're going to be checked out by Nurse Joy."

 _"Note to self, don't tell Brock about Kalos," thought Naruto as he watch Brock._

As Naruto thought of that, Dawn pulled out her Pokèdex and pulled up Bonsly's information. Ash soon ask Brock if he brought his other Pokemon as well, to which he answered no and said that his brothers and sisters are watching them back at Pewter City gym. This caught everyone's attention at the work gym; Ash explained that Brock's family lived at Pewter City back in Kanto. He also explained that Brock's family run the gym and that Brock was also the gym leader there. Naruto, Kiba, and Dawn all commented that it was awesome that Brock was a gym leader. Ino asked Brock why did he stop being a gym leader when that question came up. Brock answered that he wanted to go after his dream of being a Pokemon breeder. After he answered that, all of them started to walk toward the Pokemon center while not noticing Kakashi short pause before continuing to walk with them.

-Location change: Pokemon center-

Naruto and Ino sighed at the way Brock greeted to Nurse Joy before said person greeted them all. Dawn was confused as she thought that she saw Nurse Joy back in Sandgem Town. She voiced her confusion to Nurse Joy before hearing Kiba and Naruto laughed, followed by the two yelling ow by being punched by Ino for being rude. Somehow Nurse Joy ignored that and answered that she wasn't and that the Nurse Joy at Sandgem Town was her sister. Dawn was once again confused by this before Brock showed her a picture of many Nurse Joys. Dawn sweat dropped at the many Nurse Joys in the picture before hearing Kakashi explained that every region has Nurse Joys, except for regions that fall under the Pokemon Ranger global headquarters. Dawn sweat dropped as she saw Brock's smile and said that he likes that.

They then soon watched Brock knee in front Nurse Joy and lifted her hand with his as he hold Bonsly in one arm. He then complimented Nurse Joy's beauty with hearts in his eyes as said nurse got confused. Dawn had once again got confused and said that he did the same thing with officer Jenny as it see like its a normal thing with Brock along with whats up with that. Ash answered by saying that one question with no answer. Naruto was now glad that Pervy-sage isn't in this world since he doesn't want to deal with him and Brock. Kakashi was trying to figure out how Brock wasn't in a jail cell after trying to hit on Jenny.

-Timeskip: Video Phone-

"I certainly appreciate you all for looking out for my Dawn," said Johanna as she has her Glameow on her lap, "I realize of course that she can sometime be real handful."

"Huh," was all Dawn said at that.

"Oh not at all," said everyone except Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Aww, come on mom," said Dawn as she wave her hand, "there no need to worry."

"For some reason when you say that/whenever you say there nothing to worry about," said Kakashi and Johanna unknowingly at the same time, "then that when I worry the most."

Dawn sweat dropped before she and everyone else realize that Kakashi and Johanna said the exact at the end. Both adults blinked their eyes as the rest look back and fourth of the two adults. They all soon shook it off and Johanna continued to talk to the others that are behind Dawn that she's counting on then, especially to Kakashi. They all said that they'll won't let her down. Before she ended the call, Johanna wished Ash, Naruto, and Sasuke best of luck to all their gym battles. Dawn soon complained about her mom being such a mom. Nurse Joy then walked up to then and ask the three if they registered for the Sinnoh league yet. Ash and Naruto panicked as they'd hasn't registered yet while Sasuke stayed calm but shook his head as he hasn't registered yet either.

They were about to follow Nurse joy, when Sasuke's xtransceiver started to ring. Sasuke blinked before looking at it to see Itachi's number is showing. The young Uchiha raised a brow at this as Itachi almost never call him so for the hell of it, he answered the call. After he accepted the call, he nearly screamed after seeing a ghost white Itachi on the screen.

"What the hell happened to you Itachi," asked Sasuke as he nearly had a heart attack.

"L-L-Let just say that someone punished me for what I did," said a ghost white Itachi as he shakes a little, "and I mean when you were younger."

 _"Who would make Itachi like this," thought Sasuke as he was slightly_ _afraid of who it might be._

"Itachi-chan, let me see my little Sasuke-kun," said oddly familiar voice.

Everyone looked at Sasuke as said boy's eyes widen as Itachi showed who it was that asked for him. The person that he saw was the one person that he'll never ever see again in his whole life. The person he is now seeing on the screen was his mother Mikoto Uchiha, the same person that Itachi killed during the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke soon thought that the person he is seeing was a shadow clone that Itachi had turn into their mother as a joke. Before he can think any further or do something to show his anger, Itachi shot that very thought down after their mother put Itachi's xtransceiver down somewhere to show both of her and Itachi. But that wasn't how Itachi shot that thought down, no it after Sasuke watched his mother quickly grabbing a fleeing Itachi before placing a chakra restricted seal on him and then proceeded to tie Itachi up.

"Was tying Itachi really necessary Kaa-san," asked Sasuke while getting attention from everyone.

"Well, I am still mad about what your brother did," answered Mikoto as she smiled sweetly as she picked up the xtransceiver.

"Sasuke who are you talking to..." asked Kakashi as he walked behind the young Uchiha to see Mikoto, "M-Mikoto-san!"

"Ah, Kakashi it's so good to see that you're looking after my little boy," said a happy Mikoto as she smile at the one eye ninja.

"O-Oh it's no problem at all ma'am," said Kakashi as he eye smiled.

"Kaa-San where are you and Itachi," asked Sasuke as he wanted to know where they were at.

"Oh We're in LaRousse City within the Hoenn region," answered Mikoto, "by the way, I took the liberty of filing your living status to where I'm living."

Sasuke just hned at that and let his mother finished she wanted to tell him before wishing him good luck with his gym battles. After she hanged up, Sasuke and everyone else went to the front desk so that Nurse Joy can register him, Naruto, and Ash. Ash was the first one to register, then Sasuke went next and it showed that Sasuke is now from LaRousse City. After Sasuke's registration was done, it was Naruto's turn to register. When he handed Nurse Joy his Pokèdex and put it into the computer, Naruto and everyone soon heard Nurse Joy say that the spiky blonde is from Jubilife City.

"Umm, that can't be right," said Naruto as he was confused by this.

"Oh it's no mistake gaki," said a familiar voice from behind them.

Naruto and everyone look behind them to see Jiraiya who was wearing a marsh green button shirt, a matching marsh green jeans, hiking shores, his headband with the kanji for oil, and his red vest jacket. He also has a backpack on his back and he was also grinning as he greeted Naruto. Naruto not believing that Pervy-sage is here in the Pokemon world, yelled out how is he was here while using Jiraiya's nickname that Naruto had given him. Ash, Brock, and Dawn was confused by the nickname for Jiraiya was called, while the rest of their group weren't surprised by Naruto's manner toward powerful and respected shinobis. Naturally, Jiraiya yelled at Naruto to not call him that in public at all; he even told the spiky blonde to not call him that in front of women. Ino quickly remembered Jiraiya said about Naruto being from Jubilife City and asked him about it instead of it being Lumiose City like her's and Kiba's.

"Well, I happened met Itachi during one of his travels," answered Jiraiya, "he told me where Naruto was staying, so I took the liberty of changing it to Jubilife City."

"But that doesn't explain why you're here," said an upset Naruto, "and why did you change it?"

"I did it because Rin made me do it," answered Jiraiya as he remember how Rin threaten to end his life if he doesn't do it, "and I was on my way to get you but it seem I didn't need to go far."

Jiraiya knew that Naruto's first question wasn't what Naruto meant but he wanted to mess with the kid some for a little bit. Nurse Joy soon got Naruto's attention and handed him back his Pokèdex while giving a light glare at Jiraiya. See the glare Brock, Ash, and Dawn was confused as they never seen Nurse Joy glare at someone before. The said Nurse folded her arms under her cheat while still glaring at Jiraiya while saying that she was warned about him from her cousins and sisters along with saying that the man had cost trouble for them. Naruto wasn't all that surprised about the sage still being his perverted self even in this world. Jiraiya quickly saw where this was going to lead too, went on the offensive being to swoon the Nurse before she make him leave. Naruto and the rest of the group watched as Jiraiya somehow made the glaring Nurse go from glaring and smiling with a dust of pink on her face while saying that Jiraiya could stay as long as he doesn't cost any trouble.

Naruto couldn't believe this at all since he always saw Jiraiya being a pervert and not a gentlemen/playboy at all. He soon sweat dropped as he watched Brock walk up to the man and asked him to let him be his pupil. Before Jiraiya could answer the young man's question, three kids walked in with one of them gaining everyone's attention. The three kids in question had a Chimchar, a Turtwig, and a Prinplup walking in front of them. Dawn seem excited to see three Pokemon but especially the Prinplup, to which she would up to the Pokemon and it's trainer while asking if does evolve from Piplup. Trainer said that it is and said that it just evolved yesterday before Dawn pulled out her Pokèdex to scan Prinplup to see the information on it. After Pokèdex finished saying the information, Dawn and everyone from the group heard Nando's voice and looked toward the door to see the same Nando they saw earlier today.

Everyone didn't notice Nurse Joy had moved from the desk to get Nando's Budew from the healing bay. They only notice that Nurse Joy came back with Budew and told Nando that Budew was at 100 percent before the Pokemon barb pick up Budew. Naruto asked Nando if he was going to stay at the Pokemon center as well, but got a reply that he had somewhere else to pounder before leaving the center.

"What's he pondering about," asked a confused Ash as he voiced everyone's question except for Jiraiya as he doesn't know who Nando is.

"Nando divides his interests equally between gym battles and contests," answered Nurse Joy as he get their attention, "I think he's trying to decide between the two."

"Yeah well with a strong Budew like his he should always choose gym battles," said Ash as Kiba sided with Ash on this.

"No way, it contests," said Dawn as it seem Ino had sided with her.

"Yeah, he knew how to show of Budew," said Ino as Dawn nodded her head.

 _"This won't end well," thought Kakashi as he can already tell where this is going._

Everyone watched the four argue which one Nando should go for. Hinata didn't know what to do to make the four stop arguing while Sasuke was getting a little annoyed by all this. While the four argued, they all soon agreed Nando should decide to which on he want to do before running out of the center with Brock, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and a confused Nurse Joy; since Akamaru is forced to follow his partner. Brock sighed and was about to keel down next to the desk before Naruto grabbed his ear and started to pull the guy out of the center and after their friends.

"Shouldn't we also go after them," asked Hinata as she look at Kakashi and Sasuke.

"As much as I don't want to," said Sasuke with a frown on his face, "we might as well go after them before they get lost."

"Agreed," said Kakashi while hearing Jiraiya sighed.

"Guess I won't be able to relax now," said Jiraiya as he makes his way toward the doors.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Hinata followed after Jiraiya as Nurse Joy wished them luck. Since Ash, Dawn, Naruto, Ino, Brock, and Kiba as a little head start, the four just kept walking since they don't need to be in a hurry as the six couldn't get into trouble. Except that Kakashi was hopping the six doesn't run into Team Rocket that been in the forest and has been following them. The reason that Kakashi knew that Team Rocket were following them earlier was because he had a shadow clone look through the area in a form of a Starly.

 _"But seeing as how Naruto somehow_ _attracts trouble," thought Kakashi as he walked, "and seeing as Team Rocket seem to want Ash's Pikachu, there's a high possibility that they will run into those thefts."_

\- Few hours later: With Naruto and gang-

"I don't think we'll find Nando," said Ino as she finally calmed down from the argument.

Right now, their search for Nando had come up empty as they walked up to a small boulder. Earlier, Ash had called out his Starly to help them search for Nando and it didn't take long for Starly to come back and land on the boulder that is in front of them. Ash asked his Starly if he had seen Nando, to which Starly shook his head. Ash smiled a little and returned Starly back into his Pokeball. Kiba looked at the sky and could tell it was late before turning toward Dawn.

"Sorry Dawn," apologized Kiba, "seem like we're going to set up camp here."

"W-What we're not going back to the Pokemon Center," said Dawn in a slightly panicked and questioning able tone.

"By the time we get back there the sun will be up," explained Ash in a sad and complaining tone.

 _"Not unless your shinobi's like me, Kiba, and Ino," thought Naruto as he chuckled to himself on the inside._

"Yeah, I guess your right," said a depressed Dawn as she sighed.

After Dawn said that, Brock started to scold both Dawn and Ash for running off carelessly and before thinking of the consequences. Both Ash and Dawn said that he was right and hanged their head in shame. Before Brock could go and scold Ino and Kiba for their actions, someone interrupted and caught their attention. All six of them look toward the voice to see who it was. Naruto, Ino, and Kiba all felt their eye brow twitch at seeing two of members of Team Rocket wearing sorry excuses of a disguises of being Inn keepers. But it seem that their friends doesn't seem to know that its team Rocket in disguise. However, they can clearly see that it's strange to see an Inn in the middle of a forest, but that soon left their mind after hearing that their stay would be free. After the their member appeared holding a case for Pikachu, Naruto, Ino, and Kiba had enough of all this.

"Akamaru use ember," commanded Kiba as Akamaru did as told.

"AHH," screamed the disguised Team Rocket as both them and the fake inn got hit.

"Kiba why did you do that," asked a panicked Dawn as she, Ash, and Dawn looked at their friend.

"Because those people are Team Rocket," said Kiba as he points at the people.

Ash, Brock, and Dawn look to the Team Rocket that are now in their normal look and covered in charcoal smog as the fake inn was nothing but ashes. Hearing their team name, they started to do their motto. At the end of Team Rocket's motto, Naruto soon commented that Jiraiya's was by far better than their's by a long slide. This angered Team Rocket very much to which, James pulled out a pokeball and called out a Carnivine. Only to have his Carnivine to bite down on his head as soon as it got out. Never seeing a Carnivine before, Naruto pulled out his Pokèdex and scanned Carnivine to get information on it. After the Pokèdex was done, Dawn told them to leave it to her before calling Piplup out while commanding him to use **bubble beam**.

Seeing the attack coming, Carnivine let go of James head and went toward the **bubble beam** with it's mouth open. All the bubbles went into its open mouth before started to eat the attack. Brock soon explained that water types aren't very effective against grass types like Carnivine. James smirked and said that their lucky and told Carnivine to **bite** on Piplup. Before Carnivine could come close to Piplup, Tiko jumped in front of Piplup and used **flamethrower** on Carnivine. Carnivine didn't have anytime to dodge the attack and was forced to take the very effective attack. When the attack hit, Carnivine was sent flying right into Team Rocket before being attacked from above by a Budew who used **bullet seed.** This surprised everyone while the attack sent Team Rocket flying into the sky; Naruto, Ino, Kiba, and Akamaru sweat dropped as the heard Team Rocket say that they were blasting off again as they went further away from them until there were nothing but a twinkle in the sky. Naruto soon looked at Ino to see if it was her Budew Mimi.

"Don't look at me," said Ino as she defended herself, "I didn't call out Mimi."

"If that's not Mimi," said Naruto as he slowly realize which Budew it was, "that thats means."

As if answering Naruto's unspoken question, Nando made himself known before asking if all of them were all right. They all said that they were all right, just as Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, and Jiraiya found them and walked up to all of them. Kakashi eye smiled at seeing all of them were all right and asked if they ran into Team Rocket. Naruto nodded and told Kakashi that Kiba and Nando took care of them. Kakashi nodded his head while Jiraiya thought that it was strange that Team Rocket would be in Sinnoh but didn't speak it out loud. Nando soon invited them all to come join him at his camp ground, that is after Ash remembered why they were out in the forest in the first place and tell Nando that they were looking for him.

-Location Chang: Nando's camp-

"Your correct," said Nando as he sits in front of Ash and Dawn, "I'm torn between contests and gym battles."

"But Budew is so strong," said a smiling Ash, "just perfect for the gym."

"No way, Budew's moves were made for contests," said a happy Dawn while costing Ash to frown and look at her.

Unknown to the four, Naruto was making a bet with Ino, Kiba, Sasuke, and Hinata that Nando will end up going for both contests and gym battles. Ino was looking at her boyfriend like he grow a second head but betted against him saying that the Pokemon barb would do contests. Kiba was also looking at his friend like he lost his mind and betted against him with Nando going for gym battles. The only ones that was on Naruto's betting side was Hinata and Sasuke as they both know Naruto's luck with bets. Jiraiya was listening to the five and chuckles to himself as he had no doubt that Naruto will end up winning the bet.

They soon went back to listening to Nando explain that if he wants to go into the Sinnoh league, he will need to go win each battle at eight gym locations meaning that he will get eight badges. He then said that in order to enter into the grande festival, he will need to win a contest in five arena location mean five ribbons. As soon as Naruto and Sasuke heard Ash say that gym battles was Nando's best bet, Naruto soon distracted Ino by having Rika come out and jump on Ino's shoulder before rubbing her cheek against Ino's. Sasuke was able to distract Sasuke with Akamaru's by having Akamaru bitting on Kiba's leg and Sasuke covering Kiba's mouth with tape and covering his ears so he can't hear anything. They were able to get the two distracted before Dawn and Ash could argue with each other.

Said two people soon started to argue again like back at the Pokemon center. Kakashi sighed at the two's childish argument and was about to make them stop, but he was beaten to it by Nando telling them that if they keep it up, then they won't be able to hear the forest sing in a polite way. This stop the two arguing and look at him with Dawn asking him what does he mean. Soon enough, the forest Pokemon started to sing all at once; making everyone smile at how magical it was to hear all of this, well except for Sasuke as he just let a small smirk appear on his face. Dawn soon said that it sound beautiful with Ino and Hinata agreeing with her. Dawn soon turn to Ash and apologized to him for all the complaining she did along with saying that things weren't going so great for her and that she was taking her anger on him and Kiba.

The two started to make up with each other and Dawn turned toward Kiba to apologize to him as well. But instead she asked Sasuke why does Kiba have tape over his mouth. Sasuke simply said that it was to stop him from joining the argument before quickly ripping off. Kiba yelled at the pain of having the tape ripped off before he started to roll on the ground while holding his face. Before anyone could worry about it, Sasuke assure them that Kiba will get over it in a little bit. To take everyone's attention from Kiba, Ash started to tell about his first day of his journey had started.

"When I first started my journey," started Ash started to feel happy and excited, "I saw a flying Pokemon that was glowing like a rainbow."

"Huh," was all Dawn said as Ash continue to talk.

"I was sure that it was a Ho-Ho," said Ash as he remember the past, "it was like nothing I ever seen."

"Maybe that what I saw," said Dawn as she remember back when she went to pick up Piplup.

"Really," asked Ash as his curiosity got the better of him.

"Yeah, at Lake Verity," answered Dawn as she remembered seeing a shape of a Pokemon she never seen before.

Dawn soon closed her eyes as she try to imaged all beautiful and strange Pokemon. Nando soon started to play his lyre before saying a small poem base off of what Dawn said and the forest Pokemon singing. At the end of Nando's small poem, Ash stood up and got Nando's attention by asking the barb if he would battle him has well. Nando once again accepted a battle in a polite way. Since it was decided, Kakashi and Jiraiya soon decided that they all should get some rest before morning comes up. Everyone agreed and started to set every thing up before going to sleep.

-Time Skip: Next day mid-morning-

We find Nando and Ash facing each other in an open field with their partner Pokemon out for the battle. Watching from the side was Brock, Naruto, Rika, Dawn, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Mimi who is in Ino's arms, Hinata, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Jiraiya was the acting judge of the battle as to make like a gym battle to help make things more interesting.

"All right you two," said Jiraiya as he look at both Nando and Ash, "you each are allowed one Pokemon and battle until one of your Pokemon are unable to battle."

"Ok," said an excited Ash.

"I humbly accept those terms," said Nando while a gentle smile on his face.

"Since, Ash challenged Nando to this battle," stated Jiraiya as he look at Nando, "Nando can choose which of you will have the first move."

"I would like for Ash to make the first move please," said Nando in his polite tone.

Jiraiya nodded his head and soon called out that the battle will now begin. As soon as the battle started, Ash had Pikachu use **quick attack** to attack Nando's Budew. Nando soon asked Budew to use **bullet seed** on the quick moving Pikachu. Budew did just as it was asked and try to hit Pikachu with **bullet seed.** But the attack was able to hit Pikachu, who over to the side of it without Ash telling him to before slamming into Budew. This was a clean hit as Pikachu didn't take any damage at all which impressed Dawn while Sasuke was thinking of how could Pikachu could dodge without Ash telling him to. Before Sasuke could pounder on it any further, his attention was soon caught when Nando had Budew use **mega drain** on Pikachu. Budew soon shot a big stream of green energy at Pikachu; Ash and Pikachu had forgotten what **mega drain** was, to which Pikachu took the hit and was sent into the air with him inside the green stream before being let go after the stream turn from green to red. As Pikachu was falling to the ground, the now red stream went toward Budew to let it heal the small green Pokemon.

"How did Budew heal," asked a surprised Dawn.

"You see," said Brock as he go into explaining about **mega drain** , "hen you use **mega** **drain** , half the damage done to your opponent come back to help the Pokemon that used the move."

 _"Hmm, maybe I should have my Pokemon learn that move," thought Ino as she look down at Mimi._

Ash soon told Pikachu to get up before using **thunderbolt** on Budew. Pikachu was able to get up before jumping into the air and sending yellow thunderbolts are Budew, who had gotten hit by the attack and was send skidding backward from the attack. Ash gave Pikachu a quick praise after the attack hit with Pikachu landing on his feet. Not wanting to lose, Budew stood it ground and making the dust disappear before being covered in a shining light. This caught everyone off by surprise as Dawn ask what's wrong with Budew. Brock soon answered that there was nothing wrong with Budew at all and that it was just evolving. Dawn soon didn't believe that Budew was evolving right before her and everyone else's eyes.

Budew's shape soon started change as it grow a little taller and growing two arm with both of them turning into a shape of roses. After the transformation for Budew was over, everyone could see Budew's new form. Ino being very curious about the Pokemon that was Budew, she pulled out her Pokèdex to see what kind of Pokemon it was. She soon found out that the Pokemon is named Roselia. Ash was certainly surprised that Roselia evolves from Budew as he and Brock never knew about it from their time in Hoenn. Dawn soon grew excited as she never seen a Pokemon evolve before. Nando was impressed of the fact that Budew evolved in a middle of a battle before telling his newly evolved Roselia to use **S** **unny day**. Roselia formed two orb of light in it's roses before shooting them up into the sky.

"Now if you please," said Nando as he gets Roselia ready for its next command, " **Solar beam.** "

Roselia soon started to so the quick charge for **Solar beam.** Brock soon yelled that the attack was coming before Ash told Pikachu something that made the yellow mouse Pokemon start running toward Roselia. This made Sasuke and Naruto confused and made them try to figure out what is Ash and Pikachu planning before Roselia fired off its **Solar beam**. Ash soon told Pikachu to quickly jump and dodge the attack just as the **Solar beam** hit where Pikachu was just at. Everyone watched as Pikachu used the explosion make his jump go higher in the air and was now coming toward Roselia. This caught both Nando and Roselia off guard from seeing Pikachu evading their attack like that. As Pikachu continues to fall toward Roselia, Ash told Pikachu to use **Iron tail.** Pikachu's tail soon started to glow before slamming his tail into Roselia.

After Roselia landed in front of Nando and fainted, Jiraiya stopped the battle and said that Ash won. As Ash and Pikachu did a quick celebration of winning, Nando walked up to his injured Pokemon picked it up and told it that it did a brilliant effort before returning it into it's Pokeball. As he returned his Roselia, Ash and others walked over to him as he stand up. Kakashi and Jiraiya could tell in Nando's eyes that he finally made a decision of what to do before he started to tell Ash and Dawn his decision. He soon told the two that he had decide to do both gym battles and contests. This had confused two while Ino and Kiba were secretly crying anime tears that they lost the bet to Naruto while Sasuke and Hinata were glad that they sided with Naruto.

Nando soon said his fair well to them all until they all meet again. Ash and Dawn happily said their fair well to Nando as well, but before Nando could leave Naruto walked in front of him and told him that the next time they meet, he wants to be the one to battle him. Nando was a little surprised at Naruto's claim but told that he would look forward their battle in the future and walked off. As Nando left, everyone left as well to the main road that would lead to their next destination.


End file.
